Team Doable
by tyler.church.9803
Summary: So in this episode Kaley and Ethan find themselves outmatched by a new pair of enemies. Do they have what it takes to defeat them or will they lose? read and find out. This is the last chapter i post here. so i wont get into trouble i will post new chapters in fictionpress, the sister site, go there to continue to read and keep up.
1. Chapter 1

Team Doable

Prelude

Anyone who wants to be someone goes to Academy. There, you can learn anything from fashion design, to microbiology, to combat and tactics. So of course Kaley Doable is a cadet there. This teen girl Extraordinaire can do anything. While her real interest is Archeology, her list of skills include 20 different martial arts, rock climbing, sky diving, repelling, and gymnastics, just to name a few. Her dream is to graduate as a top class archeologist and explorer. And she is well on her way, as one of the Academy's best students.

So it is a surprise to everyone that her best friend from Grade school is Ethan Expendable. While he was eligible for entry into Academy, he is one of its lowest scorers overall. Since he is friends with Kaley he has many of the same skills she does, but not at the same level. But his most noteworthy skill is piloting. If he doesn't know how to pilot something, he can learn on the fly. He is attending Academy to be a Titan pilot. Titans are the militaries mechanized combat suits created to fight the Sentinels. A race of sentient cyber-robotic aliens.

The name Expendable is mud. Ethan's father Professor Drew Expendable is shunned in the scientific community for his research into what he called aural energies. He believed that organic life produce a natural life energy and spent a good portion of his career trying to study and prove it. After several years of coming up with nothing but theories his lab was shut down, funding cut, and was kicked out of the lab he worked at. He now is a physics teacher and is married to Marie Expendable, a psychiatrist.

Kaley's parents are Anne Doable, a neurosurgeon, who works at the same hospital as Marie, and Johnson Doable, an Astrophysicist. Both are outstanding in their fields but work is only a secondary concern to them. Their primary concerns are being good parents to their daughter Kaley, of whom they are very proud, and twin sons, Jake and Tony. With a combined IQ of Nearly 300, these two are years ahead of their education level, but are mischievous.

As mentioned before, Kaley and Ethan are best friends. They spend nearly every waking minute with each other and been through the best and worst for and with each other. While they both have their own goals and dreams, they activity encourage and push each other to strive forward and work hard.

So here begins their adventures together as they strive to accomplish their goals and do what no one says can be done,

Operation Dropout

Firing his titan's boasters, Ethan narrowly dodged the enemies' rocket barrage. This enemy being the last of three that all attacked Ethan during the halo-simulator exercise in class today. While struggling in pretty much every other class, Ethan was one of the best titan pilots in the academy. Well, in the simulator anyway, he hasn't yet climbed into a real titan yet, but at the rate he is going, according to Professor Hospin, the Academy's headmaster, he'll start training in a real one by the start of his third semester at the academy. He waited for his titan's shields to recharge and then, to the great surprise of his opponent, vaulted over the wall and fired a burst from his XE-49 chain gun. Ethan customized his titan for defense and maneuverability, making him a very hard to hit target on the battlefield. And while his opponent was fast, it lacked defensive power, or enough to make it a challenge for Ethan.

He then opened up with his own rocket salvo and quickly dropped the enemies' titan's shields. Once it failed, he unloaded with his chain gun and the lightly armored titan was eliminated. But not before his own shield dropped and he lost another quarter of his titan's health. A few seconds after the enemy pilot ejected, a voice came over the radio. "Pilots, hold them off for another five more minutes, the team is almost ready." "Really, five minutes, this mission is really starting to tank." Ethan thought to himself as he readied himself for the next attack.

In a classroom on the other side of the Academy, Kaley sat in an almost comfortable chair and listened to her teacher as they began a new lesson in ancient history.

"Today class we will begin our studies in feudal japan. Which started around 1185. A system similar to the monarchy in Europe called the shogunate emerged. The countries' military, led by the samurai, the Japanese equivalent to the Western Knight, became the ruling lords over various Lands and Manors throughout japan that all answered to the Shogun. The supreme warlord over all. The shogunate ended in 1868, when the western world was introduced to japan. Turn on your data pads and go to the lesson on Japanese shoguns. We will look at the first shogun, Azuchi-Momoyama, which lasted from 1568-1600."

Kaley was already exhausted but obediently did as Professor Damon asked. "Oh boy, another two hour lecture" she thought miserably.

Elsewhere in the Academy, Headmaster Hospin stood in front of eight vertical plasma screen projectors and addressed the board of directors, "Professor Hospin, the Board has made a decision." "I recognize the Board has made as a decision, but given its one of the stupidest decisions I'm telling you, you need to reverse it." "It's already been done, the paperwork has been sent to your office." "Mr. Expendable is one of my most promising students and is one of the best titan pilots the academy has ever seen. And you want to expel him because of his father?" "This has nothing to do with his Father. On average he has the lowest scores in the entire Academy. We pride ourselves on having the best students, not the most promising ones." "Cut the crap, I know that you know that this is about is Father's removal."

The members of the Board were silent "It reflects poorly on the school to be associated with the Expendable Family." "I thought we were about training the best students, not looking good to the public eye." "Professor you know as well as we do that the Academy is privately funded. Our sponsors will withdraw if he stays." Professor Hospin had to admit defeat, if funding for the school disappeared, so would the school. "It's still a terrible idea. Mr. Expendable has what it takes to be here, no matter his Father's name." "Don't make this harder than it already is Professor."

He hung his head, the board had overruled him and they had the power to circumnavigate him as well. "Can I convince you to allow him to finish the semester? He's halfway through." "Sorry professor, effective immediately."

The Board signed off and Professor Hospin stood alone in the Conference room. The weight of the entire conversation pressing down on him. Like a smothering blanket, chocking the life out of you. When Ethan applied to the Academy, the only thing he had going for him was his history with Kaley Doable. The two of them had been working together to explore ancient temples, lost city ruins and historic wonders. They had a reputation for doing the impossible. Yet both Ethan and Kaley showed even greater potential. Now he was being cast out like some kind of baggage. A soft light glowed and his AI Deja appeared.

"Hello Professor, how did the meeting with the board go?" "I've had better talks." "Why?" "The board sent me paperwork Deja. Do you have it?" "Let me check my receiving sub-routines, yes I have here the expulsion paperwork for … Oh that's why." Hospin looked up "Deja, I'm sending you some changes. Make two copies of the form, the original I will give to the board, apply the changes to the second form. Once you've made those changes, call Ethan Expendable to my office." "Yes sir, and may I ask, why you are doing this Professor?" "Because I must Deja, its better this way." And with that, Professor Hospin left. Deja quietly applied the changes to the second form and wondered what the Professor was thinking.

A few hours later, the students were released and Kaley and Ethan quickly made their way toward each other. They were an inseparable pair, they spend every second of every day together. "Ethan, how was class today?" "Oh hey K. Boy was I in for a workout. Today's titan simulator lasted for over an hour, I am wiped out." "At least yours was interesting. I had to sit through four hours of lectures today." "Harsh, what say we get some snackilious at the café?" "Snackilious isn't a word but sure, I could go for a bite."

As they walked, Alex Ren came by and called out "Hey Ethan, what is up my man?" He and Ethan were friends too. They bonded late one night playing a game of Space drop in the simulator. "Not much Alex, just heading to the café to get something to eat." "Oh I can believe that. Especially since you took on three titans at once and beat them all in the simulator today." "Wow Ethan, you didn't mention that" Kaley jumped in. Kaley looked at Ethan, while his hair was a mess like it always was, and his uniform wasn't exactly in regulation was exactly that as to why she was so close to him. While he was able to toe the line, he was always laid back and easy going. Not to say didn't take things seriously, during missions he would always put his game face. But he could always find the silver lining or say the funniest things at just the right time to lighten the mood.

The three of them made their way to the cafeteria and Ethan took a look at the menu. "HOAH, they got pizza sticks, it's a good day my friends." "Alright, I was wondering when they would bring them back." "Sure, you guys enjoy your pizza sticks, I'm getting something that's actually good for you." "Come on K, what could be better than deep-fried cheese, pepperoni, and bread dough?" "Uh anything, anything else at all." "Whatever, hey Alex want to join us?" "Actually I was going to catch up some of the guys I ran the simulator with today." "Okay see you Alex." He left and Kaley and Ethan got in line and grabbed their trays. All Ethan was looking for were his pizza sticks while Kaley made herself a salad, complete with a low carb dressing. She also grabbed a glass and filled it with skim milk. Finally Ethan found his food. "Ahh… the last four, all for me." Quickly snatching all of them from the warmer, and he filled his glass with Mr. Fizz's root beer. "Ahh, what is better than pizza and root beer?" he sighed and sat down next to Kaley. She smiled and shook her head. Ethan loved to eat and could hork down helping after helping, but she was used to it.

They had just started eating when a girl's voice called out "Kaley, what's up girlfriend?" "Hey Melissa just getting something to eat." "I see hey Ethan" "Hewllo Melrissa" Ethan replied with his mouth full. Ethan didn't really feel the need to practice good table manners. "So class today was a drag, it was boring lectures about the use of make-up in Ancient Egypt." Melissa was studying fashion Design and had a real knack for making top notch designs. "Same here, I had to listen to Mr. Chapman talk for two hours about the Samurai of Feudal Japan." "Hey Japan is not pointless, it is the home of Sumo and Sushi" "Feudal Ethan not futile. As in the medieval period for Japan." "Okay now I'm confused" "Never mind, anyway I know how you feel girl." "So Ethan, a little bird tells me that someone set a record in the titan simulator today?" "People do like to talk, but yes I did." "Well, I feel safer knowing that you're going to be fighting the Sentinels in the near future."

Suddenly Deja, the school's AI came over the halo-projector. "Would Ethan Expendable please report to Professor Hospin's office?" "Hunh, I wonder what that is about." "It might have something to do with your run in the simulator today." "Well, I need to go. Looks like I have to eat on the run. See you ladies later." "Bye Ethan." And Ethan took off, cramming the last pizza stick into his mouth. "I sure hope he doesn't trip while he's eating, he might choke himself." "Ethan will have that gone before he leaves the building. He loves those things."

Ethan quickly left the cafeteria and found the nearest lift. "Professor Hospin's office please." He told the computer. The lift rose into the air and shuttled away toward the center of the Academy's campus. It then linked to a tower where the Professor's office was and started to climb. From this height, he could easily see across the entire campus. Ethan often rode the lifts just for the view. Normally, he would enjoy it, but he had a real talent for sensing danger. In the field with Kaley it had served him well, avoiding traps and pitfalls all the time. And something was telling him that this wasn't right. Which only made the situation worse. This past semester had been hard on him. He had struggled more than usual. Because of his Dad getting fired. He tried not to let it show, but he wasn't sure how good of a job he was doing.

The lift finally stopped and a door opened to the waiting area outside Professor Hospin's office. He walked over to the intercom and reached up to tap the mike. A knot formed in his stomach but he keyed it anyway. "Professor, this is Ethan you wanted to see me?" "Please come in" a voice responded and the door slide open.

He walked in and there was Professor Hospin standing facing out and looking through the wall sized window in the back of the room. His hair was greying as he was well along in years and the glassed indicated his vision wasn't as good as it used to be. But he was slim and well formed, as he had served in the military and attended Academy in his day.

"Hello Mr. Expendable, how are you today?" "Tired and all, but I'm okay otherwise." "I heard you set a record in the titan simulator today. I'm very impressed" "So that is what this is about?" Ethan asked with no amount of hopefulness. "You don't sound too certain" "I have a pretty good sense of knowing when things are wrong" "Well I hate to prove your instincts right, but something is very wrong." The two men were gloomily quiet for a long time.

But Finally the Professor spoke "I had a meeting with the board today. I'm afraid they are having you expelled." Ethan didn't react, not on the outside anyway. But on the inside he was screaming in a combination of anger, hurt, and disbelief. "Did they say why, or do I already know why?" "You are smarter than you think Ethan. That is why I accepted you as a student." "So this is about my Father?" "In part, they are also less than impressed with your overall performance." "What do you think Professor?" "You deserve to be here Ethan, more than most." "I mean what do you think of my Father?" The Professor stopped short. He was critical of Dr. Expendable's work, but was one of the few who knew better than to shun him for it. "Scientists often time must take risks. In your Father's case, it didn't pan out. We cannot fault him for that."

Ethan was silent again, the professor could tell he was hurting. "I will give you some time alone. To allow this to settle in. Once you feel you are ready, come out to my desk in the waiting lobby, Deja has some paperwork for you to sign." "Umm, Yes. Uhhh…thank you Professor" Ethan stuttered. Professor Hospin turned and left his office, allowing Ethan to be by himself. Once the professor had stepped out, Ethan walked over to the window and looked out across the campus. The Entire conversation replayed itself in his head, and this time, it was too much for him. He sank to his knees and screamed. He looked back up and in his reflection he could see tears rolling down his face.

Nearly an hour later, Kaley was walking up and down the halls, looking for Ethan. But instead ran into Melissa again. "Hey Kaley, what are you doing?" "I'm trying to find Ethan, have your seen him?" "Last time I saw him was when I was with you and he got called to Professor Hospin's office." "Well, same here, and I'm starting to get worried." "Maybe that meeting wasn't so…" "Don't say that Melissa. It can't be true. I know Ethan was always struggling but" Kaley stopped short as something caught her eye. A lonely figure, slowly shuffling down the hall, looking down at his feet.

Both girls recognized Ethan's form, but given the way he was walking, they were hesitant to approach him. Melissa Whispered "I don't mean to run off on you girl, but I think I'll let you handle this." "Yah, thanks Melissa" Kaley answered without taking her eyes off Ethan. Melissa left and Kaley slowly made her way toward Ethan. "E-Ethan" She called out hesitantly. He picked up his head and looked her way. Kaley and only once seen Ethan cry, but this time she could still see his red-rimmed eyes and it was obvious his checks were still wet. "Ethan, what's wrong?" "K-Kaley, I'm dropping out." "WHAT!?"

The end for now

Next up Operation he's a what?


	2. Chapter 2

Operation He's a what

Kaley glumly shut her locker and slowly started walking to class. she recalled the sad conversation her and Ethan had, halfway through the last semester. Professor Hospin had told him that the Board wanted to expel him. And as far as they knew, he was. Professor Hospin arranged it so that the Board saw the paperwork saying he was expelled, while the paperwork that went into his transcripts said he had dropped out. This way, they both said, it would look like his choice, not like he was force to leave. Kaley didn't think it was any better, but nothing could be done. Ethan got packed up and the next day he was sent home. Kaley had given him his own version of the ka-ummincator. The Ethanicator. And after a tearful good-by, he climbed into the air-shuttle and was flown home. She had stood there on the tarmac and watched it until it was long out of sight.

over semester break they had talked. but it wasn't the same without him there with her. On her way to class she accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry, oh. Hi Claire." Just learn to walk K. Hey why the long face, still crying over your loser friend being gone?" She replied with an snarky air of superiority. Claire Croft was Kaley's main rival in the Academy and was planing to be an archaeologists, following in her mother's footsteps. Kaley didn't want to get into an argument, but Claire brought Ethan into it so she couldn't help herself. "Ethan was no loser. And i'll thank you to not make anymore comments about it" She snapped. "Well, if you ask me" "Which i didn't" "Kaley interrupted "It was about time he got booted from here. He never could make the cut anyway." Kaley normally had a long fuse, even when it came to dealing with Claire. But given the fact she was already tired and she hadn't heard from Ethan in over a month, Kaley snapped.

Seconds later Professor Darson was nearly run over by two girls had each other by their throats. "Hey look chick fight!" A student called out. And from out of the wood-works a crowd appeared to watch. But Professor Darson wasn't having any of that. As the schools main disciplinarian and the one who put students through the titan pilot program, he was a no-nonsense character with an "I-am-the-law" attitude. Grabbing both Kaley and Claire by their collars and hauling them to their feet, he shouted in his gruff voice "Alright ladies, i will have no fights in my hallways. Lets go see Professor Hospin RIGHT NOW!" The crowd of students who gathered to watch moaned as he half dragged, half carried Kaley and Claire to see the Professor.

Professor Hospin looked at the two girls in front of him. Kaley with a black eye and Claire with a swollen lip. He knew of their long standing feud and often times they competed head to head, but he knew there was more to this fight than that. "Alright ladies, first off i do not tolerate fighting like that in my school. I am disappointed in both of you for that. Second, as two of my best students, i hope you will be able to maintain a level of professionalism with each other. I expect that out of all my students, but you two especially. Seeing how this was an isolated event, i will be mild. You are both banned from any of the schools extracurricular activities for the next week. Am i understood?" "Yes Professor Hospin" They signed in unison. That brought a slight smile to his face. "Miss Claire Croft you are dismissed. Get to your next class immanently." Claire got up and without looking at Kaley, turned and left. "Miss Kaley, i know there is more to this situation than meets the eye. Care to tell me?" "Well, its about Ethan" "I figured, you've seemed rather glum without him around." "The worst part is i haven't heard from him in weeks" She blurted out"What do you mean?" 'During semester break, Ethan talked about doing some traveling since he had all this free time. I've been telling him about all the stuff i've learned in my ancient history class. He thought it would be cool to go see it for himself, minus the freak fighting you know. Then just after the semester started, he stopped calling. I tried calling him but it doesn't go through." "Oh dear, i hope nothing has happened to him" "I don't know, and that's whats worrying me" Kaley ended sadly.

Professor Hospin looked at her as she hung her head and felt a twist of sympathy. "Well, i'm sure you'll hear from him soon. Now get going. i don't want you to be late for class." "No, sorry Professor" "Good luck Miss Doable." And with that, she got up and left. Little did Kaley know, she would be hearing from him very soon.

Kaley just shut her locker and started for her dorm-room when her ka-ummunicator beeped. Turning it on she spoke, "Hey Epsilon what's the scenario?" her trademark catchphrase. Epsilon was an Advanced AI Created to assist her on her missions and was also responsible for creating and maintaining her gear. "Hello Miss Doable, i have a message from a Lord Sullivan Gune" "The famous historian who discovered the lost tomb of Tokugawa Yoshinobu?" "Someone has been watching the Explorer Channel recently. Yes one in the same. He has found an item of great importance to the Shogun and would like your help explore it." "Alright, let him know i'm now the way, and find me a ride." "I'll contact Ramirez, he'll have you there in 30 minutes." "Ramirez, oh ya from the flood i remember. Okay, I'll grab-" Kaley stopped. she was about to say Ethan but just remembered why she couldn't. "Well, i, I'm on my way" she answered finally.

30 minutes later Kaley was riding in an Aircraft piloted by Ramirez. "Thanks for the lift Ramirez" No problem Miss Doable, after you save my village from that flood, its the least i could do." "no problem, it was just like swimming practice." "Here you are Kaley, are you ready?" "Sure am." Ramirez opened the cargo bay door and Kaley lept out. Pulling her arms in to gain speed, Kaley raced through the air. She loved to free-fall, but Ethan wasn't a fan. She could almost hear his screams and see his face right now. After free falling several minutes Kaley pulled her chute and was jerked hard as it opened and began to slow her descent. she flew over a clearing and just past the treeline a dig site emerged and in its background stood an ancient and ruined Japanese temple. She pulled on the cords and dropped the last few feet to the ground. she then shed her chute and helmet and starting walking toward the dig site. She was then approached by three men armed with anti-sentinel lazer rifles. However, upon seeing her they lowered there weapons. Very few people in the world didn't recognize Kaley Doable.

"Oh, it's you Miss Doable. We were told you'd be coming. Please follow us, we've been instructed to take you to Lord Sullivan Gune." "Thank you." Based on their uniforms, Kaley could see that they weren't standard military. Things with the sentinels must be bad if Lord Gune hired outside help for security. They passed a checkpoint and proceed onto the work-site. while none of it was new to Kaley, Her and Ethan had been to dozens on their many adventures, she still looked around, taking in all the sights. Workers and diggers carefully moving dirt and debris, scientists and researchers examining items it raised white tents. She was always fascinated by it. The soldiers-for-hire lead her toward the center of the site were a medium sized Japanese temple stood. About 40 meters away stood three men. She didn't have a good view of them from behind, but two looked British and were being addressed by a Japanese business man. One of the soldiers called out

"Lord Gune, Kaley Doable is here" He turned around and walked briskly toward them. "Ahh... Miss Doable it is a pleasure" Nice to meet you Lord Gune" "Forgive me but i must be misinformed. Your website told me that there would be two of you" "Oh you mean my partner Ethan. Yah, he technically is, but its one weird scenario with him. I'm afraid he won't be here" "I'm sorry. Poor Lad. i'm quite familiar with the whole story about his Father. While i believed he was on to something, not everyone in the scientific community was so, enlightened" "Thank you Lord Gune. So what is the scenario here?" "Yes, please allow me to introduce Mr. Oroku Saki, head of the Japanese Historical society" "Yes, we've meet before" "It is good to see you again Miss Doable. I again thank you for protecting the museum while the exhibit of Japanese 16th century art was on display" "It was no big. those art thieves were certainly not the best in their class" Alright then, as you may know, i recently led a search where we discovered the lost tomb of the last Japanese Shogun Tokugawa Yoshinoba. We uncovered hundreds of artifacts, all of great importance to the Emperor except one, His sword. It was highly unusual fora Samurai's sword would not be buried with him so we search for clues to its where-abouts." Mr. Saki chimed in "In the tomb we discovered a message from Shogun Yoshinoba concerning his sword. It was to be enshrined, and hidden deep in a valley south of where his capital stood. We believe this to be that very shrine" "So why would a Shogun have his sword buried in a different location then he was?" "Legends say the sword possessed mystical powers. Utter absurd, but all the same everyone believed it. Even his own Samurai" "So let me guess. you would like my help in leading your exploratory teams through the temple?" "Yes we would, however, since we just finished uncovering the temple this afternoon, we are going to wait until tomorrow until we explore it. Would you be so kind as to help provide security for the site?" "Are sentinels giving you a lot of trouble? I noticed you hired outside help" "Not Sentinels, but this strange sneaky little ninja character" Ninja? Why would ninja be protecting a Samurai temple site?" "That's what is the most puzzling. The Ninja and the Samurai where the worst enemies. it makes no sense as to why he would be protecting the Shogun's sword" "Wait, he's protecting it?" 'Yes, ever since we arrived here, he's been harassing our workers, sabotaging equipment, and even stealing data. We thought we had him cornered at one point, but he managed to elude us again" "Alright I'll get started. i would like to see a layout of your security if you have it" "My Valet James can take you to our headquarters. Captain Titus is our head of security, he can give you more information" Thank you Lord Gune" "Miss Doable, if you would please follow me" James spoke up. He then turned away and made a path toward the east side of the camp.

Along the way they passed by more of the dig sites that were uncovering more artifacts and were carefully examined them. James notice how Kaley paused to look at all of them each time. "So Miss Doable, i hear you are quite the Archaeologist yourself. If your reputation and being trained at Academy say anything" "Well, i guess you could say that. And feel free to call me Kaley" Very well Kaley. I understand you have been doing this for a long time. I wonder do you ever have time for personal life?" "It does keep me busy, but i make time" "I was looking forward to meeting your partner, Mr Ethan Expendable is it? i was hoping to ask what exactly his father was researching. My own Father was a Professor of Law at Harvard University" "Ya well he went a a trip, here to Japan actually. But i haven't heard from him in a while. His Father, Dr. Drew Expendable, studied something he called Aura. He believed that organic life forms like you and me give off a naturally occurring life energy. But he was never able to come up with more than just theories" "Fascinating, i wonder how did young Ethan take his Father being kicked out. "I'm not sure. He never talked about it. but i imagine it wasn't easy" "To be sure. Well, here we are. Unless you need anything else, i shall return to Lord Gune" "No, Thank you James." And with that he turned around and left.

Kaley stepped inside and looked around. Several coots, a desk with a lap and a laptop occupied the right side, and on the left side was a handle of screens that looked like they were hooked up to cameras strategically around the camp. Next to them were two men in combat gear talking to each other in low voices. "Captain Titus?" Kaley pipped up. one of them turned around "I am he. Oh Miss Doable i was told you were here. What is it?" "I was told you need some help with security" "Yes i could. i don't know what Lord Gune has told you. But some sneaky little ninja guy has been causing me some real problems. What i need most is another body to patrol the camp. Especially at night, that's when he strikes." "Alright, I'm on it" "Here, take this radio. We call in every 30 minutes for security checks. There are also cameras with motion sensors mounted throughout the camp" "Anything Else i should know?" "if so, I'll radio you. Good luck Kaley" "Thank you captain." Kaley stepped outside and readied herself for a long night.

night was failing and Kaley began to feel drowsy. But she tireless continued to patrol the area she was assigned. The radio check came over the air and she was about to answer when movement caught her eye. "This is Kaley, i have movement in area nine" "The cameras have something too, but its moving too fast" "This is captain Titus, its the ninja, after him Kaley, but stay in your area" "Already moving." And off like an arrow she flew, trying to chase down this mysterious ninja. She caught a glimps of him vanishing around a corner and followed him left. She briefly saw the figure from behind until the relative darkness hid him. He was wearing a dark infiltration suit and helmet. she charged ahead and saw him go right, now she had him cornered. that was a dead end. he tried to turn around but Kaley was already there. "You should have paid attention to where you were going." he didn't reply. "Not much of a talker hey? Oh well. listen, i don't know what is going on here, but i'm sure we can come to an understa-" she paused and looked up. Two soldiers dropped down from the wall behind the ninja and moved to grab him. following her eyes, he turned around and in a few short moves he knocked them out. Kaley leapt into action. snapping her wrists she activated her Gauntlets. Made of hardened tri-steel, she could punch through anything without fear of injury. Attacking with a few well aimed punches, Kaley was surprised when none of them landed, the ninja either blocked or evaded them with ease. It was as almost as if he could tell what she was going to do before she did it. She attacked again and the result was the same. Changing fighting styles, Kaley use an aggressive stance and went on a punishing offense. he was still able to block/evade most of her attacks. but one kick managed to get through and the ninja was forced back. he then pulled out a rod from behind his back and extended it into a full bow-staff. Kaley attacked again and this time nothing got through. it was at this point the ninja's style seemed familiar. he focused on defense and maneuverability.

But now he changed tactics and went on the offensive. but he still left enough room to evade her counter-attacks. The bow-staff made that easy, as it forced Kaley to keep her distance. "Why do i feel like i know this technique?" She thought to herself as she blocked the flurry of strikes sent her way. She finally back pedaled to give herself some room. But once she disengaged, so did the ninja maintaining a defensive posture. Now she saw the whole picture, he was blocking her attacks with his own counter-attack. Tricky but also a gamble. If he over committed, he might be left vulnerable. So Kaley changed styles again, knowing 20 different forms of martial arts, it was easy. this one was about pressuring an opponent and keeping up a steady flow of attacks to keep them on the defensive. Finally a punch got through. it wasn't a powerful one, but it connected. But in the bizarre move, the ninja did a back-flip, grabbed the center of his staff with both hands and twisted. The staff broke into four equal parts, each end connected to one other by a strong cable. So one end would remain in his hands while the other could spin freely. Kaley had never seen anything like it before. Sensing this, the ninja went on an all out offensive, spinning those things so fast she almost couldn't block them at all. He landed quite a few hits, but nothing serious. This storm continued until she noticed a slight change, so subtle it was barely seen, but Kaley observed it.

the next attack came in somewhat slower, but with purpose. instead of a strike, the weapon wrapped around her Gauntlet. Kaley smiled as he had given her an opening. The strengh of her Gauntlet gave you extra leverage, grabbing the weapon, she pulled it toward her and at the same time threw a punch forward with her left hand and hammered the ninja. The weapon he trapped her Gauntlet in was ripped from his hand but the other remained. the force of the blow launched him back a few meters and she tossed the weapon aside, thinking he was finished. but that wasn't the last of this ninja's tricks. he somehow got back on his feet an extended his hand toward his weapon Kaley tossed aside. She followed the movement and to her utter shock it was glowing with a low, soft green light and went flying back to him. Once he caught it he put the two ends back together and the bow staff reformed. the two of them stood there squaring off until a cackle sounded from behind Kaley. Then a stun round buried itself in the ninja's chest and released its electrical charge. The ninja screamed and collapsed as the stun took effect. Captain Titus and two of his men emerged from behind Kaley and slowly approached the ninja.

"Great job Kaley, we finally nabbed the guy. Lord Gune, this is Captain Titus, we got him" "Yah" Kaley answered, but only one though passed through her mind. "That scream sounded really familiar."

Twenty minutes later, Kaley, Lord Gune, His servant James, Mr. Saki, Captain Titus and two of his men stood in a tent where they had take the captured ninja. His hands were strapped into electro-cuffs and tied to a heavy post above his head. "Has he spoken?" "Not a word" 'I wonder why?" "Ninja's training included resisting questioning. I'll wager he knows something about this temple. Especially if he was guarding it" Well it matters little now. Tomorrow we'll explore the Emperor's temple, recover his sword and complete our search. Well done Miss Doable, and you as well Captain. You both may have the remainder of the night off." With that Lord Sullivan, James, Mr. Saki, and Captain Titus left. But Kaley remained behind. Not unlike the ninja, she stayed silent during the previous conversation. She couldn't help but conclude she had fought this ninja before. But he didn't seem familiar to her. His infiltration suit was a dark navy blue and his face was hidden behind a helmet with a black visor. Finally she spoke. "you didn't do half bad when we battled. I've fought a lot of ninjas i was able to beat them pretty easily. But not you, its almost like you know-" she paused. The two finally came together. Why he was able to seemingly predict her moves, and why his scream was so familiar. "I'm sorry about the stun rounds out of no where. But something that caught my attention was your voice. You sound like someone i know"she began to close in on him. She leaned in close to his face before finishing, "Like someone who is afraid of Sky diving." She then ripped off the helmet to reveal.

"Hey K" Ethan said dejectedly. A jungle of emotions coursed through her. but the one that came out on top was anger. She growled and continued to stare at Ethan. His half smile turned into a grimace as she moved in even closer, forcing him to turn his head slightly. "Alright ninja boy, you've got some explaining to do." "Don't i know it. Well, first off i'm a ninja." "No kidding" "It all happened around the time you started the next semester at academy. i was walking the streets of Tokyo. got lost in a bad part of town. Some thugs cornered me and started attacking me. Then out of no where a ninja came and saved me. He took me to his ninja school. Sensei Hayabusa was his name. He took me in and accepted me. It was nice you know? After beening, ahh, i mean dropping out of academy, i was feeling really alone. It wasn't the same not hanging around with you all the time." The look on Ethan's face change at this point, it was the look of hurt and regret. But he continued. "Well it wasn't just him, it was everyone at the school. They all treated me like an equal, like i was somebody." Ethan looked up at her "The reason why i never called was because i made a promise to keep the school a secret, along with a lot of other things. Right now i need you to listen. I'll continue to explain, but later." "WHAT!" Kaley screamed not caring if anyone heard or not. "Kaley please, something big is happening here, bigger than the two of us. i have to get out." She narrowed her eyes and leaned in close again. "What makes you think i won't keep you here until you've explained yourself fully?" "Its not like you won't try, you just won't succeed." Ethan replied as he lowered his hands. At first Kaley didn't notice, and once she id it took a moment to register. But before she could act, Ethan spun in a reverse kick and nailed her right in the gut. The blow threw her back and she tumbled to the ground. She looked up and snapped her wrists again, activating her Gantlets. Charging Ethan, not caring if she hurt him, Kaley was surprised when Ethan threw something at the ground and a cloud of smoke blinded her. Unable to stop herself, Kaley crashed through the tent and ended up on the ground again with the cover tangling her up. Two soldiers finally got her free and asked "What is going on, we heard you scream a couple of minutes ago?" "Eth- Uhhh... the ninja escaped. Inform Captain Titus." "This is captain Titus, i heard that on the radio. All units, you have premission to shoot on sight. I want that ninja put down." The three of them took off and went searching for Ethan. She was still mad at him, especially because of the surprise kick to the gut, but she didn't want to see him killed. So she went with the two too see if she could stop them before it got that far.

A call came over the radio, "The ninjas been spotted in area six. he's headed west." The three of them took a path west and in 15 minutes had him in their sights. "Come on, we can't let him get away" Kaley said as they followed. Eventually they had him cornered with his back to a cliff, dropping a few hundred feet. he turned around and saw Kaley and the two soldiers. "you heard the captain, shoot him" one of the soldiers said and the two opened fire. But still with another trick. Ethan put his hand out and Kaley saw that faint green glow again. This time he used it to deflect the energy bolts as they came at him. Finally he jumped backward off the cliff and vanished. Kaley's heart leapt into her throat as the sight of her friend ending his life cause her to choke up. But then coming over the horizon just out of range of the soldier's weapons a figure riding a hover-board appeared and started to fly west. Kaley nearly cried with relief as she remembered that Ethan had one. Then over the radio the captain's voice cracked "Report, all units, what is going on?" "Sir, the ninja escaped, hopefully, he won't be coming back anytime soon" "Alright, report to the HQ, We'll debrief there." The two soldiers turned and left, but Kaley remained. Standing and watching, much like the day she watched as Ethan left Academy.

It was the next night, the search of the temple had yielded nothing, or rather deepened the mystery. They found what they thought to be the sword, only to find it was a fake. obviously planted there to throw off possible thieves or intruders. With her part done, Kaley had left and Went back to her dorm at the Academy. Ethan had said he would catch up later and explain but he still hadn't. Now that she had some time to rethink everything, Kaley was depressed again. She felt terrible for treating Ethan so poorly and now it seemed she wouldn't get the chance to apologize. She had called her Mom and she reassured Kaley that Ethan would never leave her hanging like that. So now she was sitting on top of the roof of her dorm. Kaley would always come up here to think or if she needed to get away. Tonight was the second reason. She sat there, staring at the some pole that extended into Ethan's Bow staff, he had forgotten it when he escaped the camp site. But all of a sudden a voice sounded behind her.

"Hey K, hows it going?" Kaley leapt to her feet and turned around. Standing there in his dark infiltration suit and helmet off was Ethan. A sad smile was on his face and he was half slouched over. Kaley was unsure of what to do, she wanted to hug him, because she was overjoyed he was okay and was glad to see him again. But at the same time she wanted to hit him for not talking to her over the past month and also wanted to get even with him when he hit her with the surprise reverse kick. Ethan spoke up again and saved her the trouble. "I have a lot to say, so i'll talk and you can ask questions if you need to okay?" she nodded, not wanting to respond with words. "After i starting my training under Sensei Hayabusa, i realized they didn't choose me just because, I later found out that they were protecting something that they were told to do over a thousand years ago. Protect Shogun Yoshinoba's sword." That got Kaley's attention. "So wait, you weren't protecting the temple, because when we searched it, all we found was a fake" "Yep, i guess the ninja put a fake there shortly after the Shogun's death, to keep up the ruse along with the Samuria. They were in on it too" "Why the ruse" "Even if i knew, i couldn't tell you K. That's one of the things the ninja school is really about. Keeping secrets" 'Hunh, you keep a secret Ethan" Kaley teased "Ya you know me. But the school, Sensei Hayabusa, and all the other students really did me a huge favor. So in return, i took on the role as the guardian of the sword and its secrets for the time being. at least until the master appears" "The master, who's the master?" "That's where it gets weird. i asked Sensei Hayabusa the same thing and he told me this. When the Blade and the Blossom are one, the Master and his Flower will appear and save us all." "Your right that is weird. What does that mean?" "Your guess is as good as mine. i was never able to figure that out."

They were silent for a long while. "So the whole reason why you couldn't contact me was to keep the school a secret?" "Ya, and i know its a lot to ask, since you really don't own me this. But i also would like you to keep everything i just told you a secret yourself. But the reason why i told you is that i trust you and know you would never let me down." Kaley smiled and looked up at Ethan, he was smiling his big goofy smile and feeling really proud of himself. But it was a good thing, Kaley hadn't seen Ethan this confident in a long time. "Of course. your my best friend. i would never let you down." And with that she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug."But don't think for a second that i'm not going to get back at your for that surprise kick to the stomach when you escaped" "Ah man, i was hoping you forgot about that" "it was kinda hard Ethan. it was a pretty strong kick." "Well, i needed to get away" "you won't be so lucky next time, ninja boy." She answered as she pulled away. "So i only have one last question. how did you block those energy bolts the soldier shot at you? and how did you pull your weapon back to you when we fought?" "That? oh, here's the really cool part K. My Dad was right." Kaley paused and looked down to think about that for a second. Finally it hit her "Wait, that was aura?" "Yep it sure was, and those are just a couple of the cool things i can do with it. I'd love to show you but i got to get home. My parents know i'm back but i haven't gone to see them yet." "one more thing Ethan" He stopped and looked at her "Is my partner back?" Kaley asked hopefully "He sure is Kaley. I still have my Ethanicator when you need to get a hold of me" "Great, see you later Ethan" "See ya" Ethan called back as he pulled out his hover-board and flew away. Heading back for Middletown, where they lived. Kaley stood and watched again. This time she had a smile on her face knowing that even though he wasn't around, Things were still going to work out for Team Doable.

The end for now

next operation Meet and greet your thief


	3. Chapter 3

operation meet and greet your thief

Several days had passed since Kaley and Ethan had gotten back together. Since Ethan returned from japan as a ninja. And today she happily skipped down the halls of The Academy as she walked to the locker room. Today she was running a combat simulator with several other classmates of hers. All Students going to Academy went through basic combat training. The ever present threat of the Sentinels made it a necessary. The Military was taking everyone they could to help defend the planet. It was predicted that the Sentinels had enough forces to eliminate the human race, although it was never confirmed. But Kaley was only thinking about how happy she was to have Ethan back. She stepped into the locker room and looked around that the team she was running with today. As luck would have it, Melissa was there, and unluckily, Claire was there too. The two hadn't spoken much since their fight in the hall last Friday. Whenever they passed by each other, they gave each other bad looks. It was clear that there was still bad blood over the fight.

But Kaley came and sat down on the bench next to Melissa, opened up the locker and starting getting out of her uniform and into the the simulator gear. "Well, well. If it isn't little miss distracted. What's on your mind girlfriend?" "Hunh? Oh sorry Melissa, what did you say?" She giggled and asked "I said what is on your mind? You've been distracted lately" "I finally saw Ethan again. He got back from Japan a few days ago" 'That's great, why did he suddenly drop off the face of the earth there?" "That, uhh... he lost his Ethanicator for a while. That's why he wasn't able to call" "Why do i feel like that is bogus?" Melissa eyed her suspiciously. Kaley was silent. "I'll let it pass, anyway i'm glad you two are on the up and up again. So now the only question is when are you and Miss smug mug going to get over the little cat fight you two had?" "Oh Claire, i'll deal with her when the time comes. Right now i want to nail this simulator run." "I get the whole we need to be prepared thing, But do even students like myself who are going into something that has no connection to fighting in any way need to do this?" "Well, i guess not. but it's not up to me, otherwise you wouldn't." Kaley was still changing when she finally realized, or more accurately, sensed someone standing right behind her. So close in fact she could her them breathing. So she turned around and saw Claire standing there. With a venomous look in her eyes.

"Hi Claire. Can i help you?" "Hey there K, i still haven't forgotten about the swollen lip you gave me the other say" "And i haven't forgotten the black eye you gave me. Or the Smart alike comment you made about Ethan." The other girls in the locker room had backed away. Not wanting to come between them. Claire narrowed her eyes and growled. "Anyway, i just wanted to say that i'll take the lead on this run. We want to have our best in the lead on this right?" She snarled "Sure, no problem Claire" Kaley replied coolly. The two stared at each other for a long time. so long in fact that the rest to the girls started to hold their breaths. Finally Claire spoke up "Well good, thanks Kaley. i knew you'd understand" she said sweetly, as if nothing had happened. The rest of the girls let out a collective sigh. After Claire walked away Melissa came back over. "Well, i'm glad that's over. i was thinking the two of you were about to a another throw down just then" "Oh i don't think its over yet. Claire has something up her sleeve to be sure. she'll probably pull it out during the simulator" "Don't remind me about that, these combat simulations always ruin my hair. i spent two hours trying to do it this morning" "Ya, me too." Kaley said as she put on the last piece of gear and walked out the locker room in the simulation room.

Nearly two hours later Kaley left the locker room, while she had showered after the simulation. She still felt disgusting. That coupled with the fact she couldn't redo her hair made it worse. Their run had gone nearly faultlessly, except for the fact that because Claire was lead, she had Kaley stay and play defense. it was a capture the flag scenario. Claire knew Kaley much rather preferred offense, but Kaley wasn't going to argue anything, not with things still sitting one the edge of a knife between the two. however, halfway through, Kaley found herself to be alone. Claire had taken the rest of the team to get the other teams flag. And when half the other team arrived to try and capture theirs, Kaley found herself outnumbered and surrounded. But she still managed to pull it off. and when Claire and the rest of the team returned with the enemies flag, they were all amazed to find her standing and the flag still safe. Kaley had concluded that Claire did that on purpose so as to make Kaley look bad when their flag had been captured. But instead it backfired when Kaley had out scored everyone on her team and the other team. So Kaley watched in almost smug confidence as Claire walked out of the locker room, stewing and grumbling to herself. Melissa was out next. when she got over to Kaley, she whistled in admiration "Woah girl, i was sure that you were finished during that run. After i found out Claire had called everyone else to go after the other team's flag, and when half of them managed to slip past us, i though you where done for. I guess you really can do anything" "Thanks Melissa. i got to admit, it was pretty satisfying to see the look on Claire's face when you guys made it back with the flag" "i know, i've never seen Claire's eyes get that big before." "I'm starved, what say we head over to the Cafeteria and get some snackil, uh i mean, something to eat?" "Where you about to say snackilious?" "Maybe" Kaley answered a bit embarrassed. "Ethan is starting to rub off on you hunh?" "Ya, i miss having him around. It was always his thing to say stuff like that" "Well, its okay to miss your best friend. So how is Mr. dropout, is he staying busy these days?" "Actually he is, he recently got a job" "really, where at?" "Wal-mall of all places, working in the pet department" "Well, that does fit his style."

They had made their way to the Cafeteria and took a look at their food choices. they both settled on baked whitefish and and mashed potatoes. with green beans and buttermilk buscuits. They sat down and hungrily devoured their food. While they were eating Kaley's Ka-ummincator beeped. "I wonder who that is?" Kaley asked aloud " "I'll bet its Ethan, he probably sensed we where eating and decided to call just now" "Knowing Ethan" Kaley agreed and turn it on. So neither of the girls surprise Ethan's face appeared on screen, which brought a smile to Kaley's face. "Hey K, what's up?" "Just getting something to eat Ethan. How's work?" "Today was crazy. The Baby Lemurs came in" "Baby Lemurs?" "Yah, i guess they're seasonal. Anyway, trying to keep all of them in line was a chore. Hey Melissa" "Hi Ethan" Melissa replied. "How was your day Kaley?" "Today i did a combat simulator, Claire took lead on this one" "Oh, boy. She still isn't happy about the 'catfight'?" "Why does everyone call it that? it wasn't a fight it was a-" "It was a catfight girl, don't lie to yourself" "Moving on, anyway so it was capture the flag. Claire had me play defense. Me and only me." "Ouch" "Ya, but it all worked out. i managed to out-score everyone on my team and the other team as well. You should have seen Claire's face" "I got to admit that would have been funny. I'm not surprised Claire left you hanging like that, it does have a certain Croftiness to it" "Croftiness?" Kaley asked incredulously. She exchanged glances with Melissa "You know, a short of evil cleverness, specific to People with the last name Croft" "I got to side with Ethan on this one K. it sort of does make sense. i think" "Actually, i'm inclined to believe you." Kaley was about to ask Ethan something when Epsilon appeared on sceen.

"Kaley, Ethan. We got a hit on the site. General Saige Breeker of the United Governments Armed forces wants your help. Are you two up for it?" "What's the scenario epsilon?" "A military research group is getting ready to test a new Anti-Sentinel counter-measure, they would like your help. This kind of tech in the wrong hands could spell disaster. They need you to help protect it until they can move it to the testing site. For your ride, They sent II" "International Intelligence hunh? Alright K, i'll be there in 30 minutes" "Don't be late. We can't keep II waiting you know." Ethan signed off and Kaley stuffed the last bite of mashed potatoes in her mouth. "Sorry Melissa i gotta jet" "Go get'm Girl, we'll catch up later."

45 minutes later, Kaley and Ethan were flying on an II jet headed toward the top secret facility that the general was going to meet them at. "Miss Doable, Mr. Ethan, II wants me to remind you that the location of this lab is highly classified" "Ya we know II guy, hey that kind of rhymes, II guy" "Ethan, focus please" "Alright, alright focus" Ethan huffed "Don't worry sir, everything we see and hear will remain at the lab." "Thank you team Doable" Now strap yourselves in, we are preparing to land." Kaley and Ethan took their seats and clamped down the harnesses. The craft started to rumble as it descended to the landing zone of the lab. In a few short minutes they had touched down and taxied down the runway. the craft linked to the gate and the pilot released Kaley and Ethan's harnesses. They stood up and walked toward the door. "Good luck Team Doable" the pilot wished as he opened the door. "Thanks" the two replied as they stepped out. "Jynx you owe me a soda Ethan" "Oh come on i wasn't even playing attention" "Well maybe you should be, you won't run into anymore dead ends" "Hey the second time with the cliff was on purpose." As they stepped out the gate and into the lobby, a security guard was waiting for them at the front desk. "Miss Doable, Mr Expendable, i have special security passes for you here. You'll need these to activate the elevators and access the areas you are allowed in. please take them before you continue on to the general." They walked over to the desk and grabbed their respective passes. Ethan looked at his and asked "Wait, we have never been here before, how did you get these photos of us?" "Uhh... that's classified" "Right, classified as in you can't tell us because it was illegal" "Ethan come on we have work to do" "I'm being serious Kaley, how did they get these photos?" "Would you just drop it" she cried exasperated. and the two of them marched to the elevator. They scanned their passes at the console and the door opened, once they were inside they scanned their passes again and the doors closed and the elevator started to descend. Kaley looked at Ethan.

"What?" "No comments about how we had to scan our passes twice or anything?" "Oh that, that doesn't surprise me" "But how a scientific research community that works for the military has somehow has pictures of us that they applied to security passes does?" "Uh ya, when did we give them permission to do that?" "We, oh never mind" Kaley gave up "Just be on your best behavior when we meet the general" "Good grief Kaley you sound like my mom. I've done this before" "I'm just reminding you okay?" "Okay, just don't ruin my Ethantude" "Ethantude?" "Ya, my mojo, my style, my swag. He-yaaaaaaaaaaa..." he put his arms up in a silly stupid looking ninja-ish pose. Kaley rolled her eyes and threw a soft punch onto Ethan's jaw. "Owww... what was that for!?" "For Just now, and Japan" "Aww, man" Ethan wined. the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened again. Waiting for them was a military man in dress blues, the left side of his chest were dozens of medals, ribbons and campaign awards. On the left side was a name plate. Breeker it read, he was tall, well built and had the air of one who was in charge. "Miss Doable, Mr Expendable. Thank you for coming. I'm General Breeker please walk this way we have to enter the lab before we can continue" "Yes sir" They walked a few feet and the General scanned his badge at a terminal and stepped into the lab, with Kaley and Ethan right behind him.

"Kaley, Ethan, this is Professor Demeaner, head of this project" "Thank for coming Miss Doable" "No big Professor, so what's the scenario?" "Professor Demeaner has been working on a Anti-sentinel weapon for the United Government Military, we are ready to test it, but we first need to take it to a secure facility where it stay until is will be deployed" "What is this counter-measure?" "Its an electromagnetic force field that we hope is powerful enough to cover the entire planet" "Uh ya, lets pretend i actually know what any of that means" Ethan interupted "Its an electrical shield that will shut down the Sentinels when they try to enter the atmosphere" "Oh right ya just what i guessed" "Close enough, anyway we still have to finish the final preparations to move it and we would like some help with security. Lately II has been getting more and more reports about a Thief named Shekira Knot" "Shekira Knot" "Yes" The general jumped in "Reportedly she has broken into the some of the most secure places on the planet. No lock is too complex, no code she can't crack, no computer she can't hack." "epsilon, can you get me the scenario on this thief Shekira Knot?" "Accessing II records now, i'll download it onto you Ka-ummincator for you to reveiw at your pleasure" "Thanks Epsilon, you're the best" "So what do you need us to do General?" "What we need is some to help monitor the main hallways and entry points leading to the lab hear, i can take you to the security command room" "Actually General, how do i get to the roof?" Ethan's question threw everyone for a loop. "Uh, what, um the roof? What for?" "Just cause" Ethan replied cryptically. "Uh" "I'll figure it out general, so how do we get to the roof?" Kaley finally stepped in "Take the elevator to the top floor, there are service entrences that lead to the roof on that floor" "Thank you General. We're on it" They turned around and exited. getting back on the elevator they selected the highest possible floor. That's when Kaley asked.

"So normally, i would say it would be a go place to start searching, the roof, but since we aren't actually looking for someone yet, i get the feeling you have some short of ninja trick up your sleeve?" "You say that like it's a bad thing?" "Well, considering i have no idea what you are planning to do, it is kind of strange. So what are you up to?" "You'll see' Ethan answered and put on his dark colored helmet and shielded over the clear visor in black. "Ethan, we've had this talk before, you can't go all ninja on us when you need to explain yourself." Ethan remained silent. She growled as she knew it was futile to get him to talk after he got like this. And with the visor being completely black, it was impossible to read his face. So she stood in silence until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. they walked out and found the first service door to the roof. once they were outside, Kaley asked again.

"Okay now tell me whats going on" "shh.." Ethan hushed. he knelt down and dropped his head. Taking a deep breathe and letting it out, he placed his left hand on the ground and was silent. Again. Kaley stood there and waited for what seemed like an eternity, until she was about to say something, then a mysterious shimmer, that originated at Ethan passed through the air. Kaley couldn't actually see it, not directly, but she felt something akin to the cool autumn breeze pass over her skin. She looked at Ethan again. he seemed to be glowing a soft low green light. She dropped her jaw as she realized what he was doing. He was using his Aura to scan the entire building, like a human sensor. "That must be another one of those cool things ha can do with it" Kaley thought to herself. Ethan was always mentioning he learned a few cool tricks he learned to do with his aura while in japan. This was the first time he used it since Their run in at the Temple. Feeling confidant that Ethan was focused, she left the roof and went downstairs, contacted the general that everything was set, and went to the security room to prepare for the mission.

It had been a few hours and nothing had happened much. Kaley went on occasional patrols through the hall and monitored everything from the security center, and Ethan was still on the roof, scanning with his aura. Some of the scientists in the lab detected it and started to ask questions, but Kaley managed to dodge most of them. His aura was also a secret he asked her to keep too. why Ethan didn't explain but she trusted him.

elsewhere in the building, a clever thief had just sneaked her way into the lab and was moving toward the weapons division. Shekira laughed quietly to herself, "Hunh, that was one of the easiest hack jobs i've ever had. And this is suppose to be a military facility? i guess not" she stopped short when a weird sensation passed over her, like a chill wind in September. "Man, maybe they need to turn up the heat a little in this place. Or close a window or something, that breeze came out of-" She then realized that she had snuck in at just below ground level. there would be no breeze, or even windows in a below ground floor. So what was the sensation she felt? "Hmm... something is up the road here" Shekira concluded. and continued with caution. From up on the roof, Ethan's Aura alerted him to the presences of Shekira and he said aloud to no one in particular "Lets get to work." he pulled open a ventilation hatch and jumped in. heading straight for a show down. In the security office, Kaley called General Breeker on the intercom. "General, cameras have picked up two heat signatures. One i'm sure is Ethan, the other i don't know. I'm going to check it out" "Alright, i'll alert the teams, they'll have orders to subdue and capture unidentified personal. Be careful Kaley" "Yes sir" and with that, she took off in the last known direction of the intruder, heading straight for a show down.

Ethan raced through the halls, searching for the strange Aura he had detected. Each Aura, Sensei Hayabusa taught him, was unique. and just like no two voices were alike, no two auras, even the same types of auras, were exactly the same either. He briefly remembered what Kaley's aura felt like. on the surface it was smooth and calm, like a newborn child's skin. But underneath it rumbled with a fiery energy that could explode at any second. But the second aura he detected was different. On the surface it was smooth and calm like Kaley's, but it trembled occasionally, and it had a short of dark and mysterious pattern to its trembling. He assumed it was that thief Shekira knot "Ha ha i get it. secure not" Ethan whispered to himself. But then he stopped. He sensed that mysterious aura just around the next corner so he waited. Moments later a female emerged from around the corner and Ethan knew that this was the source of the strange aura. Her hair was jet black, unlike Kaley's Autumn Reddish Brown hair, and she wore a skin-tight unisuit of Black and yellow. She also had yellow wristbands on that Ethan had a bad feeling about. "Who the heck are you?" She barked. Ethan stayed silent "Hey, i asked you a question ninja boy. So answer me" He was surprised she knew he was a ninja without having to guess. he started to feel a little worried that he might be out of his league if the two of them actually started to fight. He realized that he should have contacted Kaley before he confronted her. "Well listen, this is my score, so either get out of my way or i'll move you" She viciously warned. Keeping true to his ninja 'swag', as he put it, he pulled out his bow staff and extended it to it's full length without saying a word. "Alright then, since you want to do this the hard way, I'm game. Let's play" She said with a look of evil enjoyment. Snapping her wrists, the yellow bands extended into Gauntlets, just like Kaley's did. Now Ethan was really worried, but he didn't have time to think, Shekira wound up and threw her arm forward like she was punching something, but instead the gauntlet cracked like a shotgun and a solid slug round came racing toward Ethan. Spinning his staff rapidly, he defected it just in the nick of time. Shekira kept at it, firing both gauntlets in the same fashion. Ethan kept defecting the rounds and took a step back so as to try and get himself some room. But Shekira wouldn't allow that. She stopped shooting and charged Ethan head on, using an aggressive stance that Kaley often times used. So now he realized just how big of a pickle he was in, Her fighting style was eerily similiar to Kaley's in many ways, it was almost as if they were the same, but Shekira's was more vicious and brutal, like a wild animal. Kaley's was brutal, but calculated and formulated. Ethan was outmatched in a different way against Shekira than he was against Kaley. Kaley simply possessed more skill then him, But Shekira had a tenacity and forcefullness that he shied away from. But he still put up a good fight, he could tell that his defensive style of evading the enemy was starting to irritate Shekira. Maybe he would be able to blind her by allowing her anger to do just that, and hopefully he would last long enough to get in an attack of his own.

So he continued to play defense and evade or block her attacks with his bow staff. But Shekira got wise and pulled a fast one on him, Fainting an attack, she threw a round house kick to head level, when Ethan moved his staff to block it, she changed directions and kicked it out of his hands. Ethan needed to act quickly, without that he was vulnerable, He threw up an arm block at the second kicked aimed at his head and without looking back, reached back with his other hand and used his Aura to pull his staff back to him. The maneuver threw Shekira off so badly that she froze for a second, giving Ethan the opening he needed. he swung the staff in an upwards strike and knocked Shekira dizzy. Breaking his staff into the nunchakues he switched to his all out attack style. knew it would leave him vulnerable, but he needed to end this fight quickly, or keep Shekira busy long enough until help arrived. Spinning his weapons as fast as he could, Ethan pummeled Shekira with a barrage of attacks. Much like Kaley, because she focused so much on offense, Shekira had trouble adapting to this kind of style and struggled to play defense. Or so Ethan assumed. During his assault, Shekira smiled at him and snickered. lashing out faster then Ethan had ever seen, she grabbed his wrists and halted his attack. Shekira said, "Gotcha" and planted a kick directly in the center of his chest. A hard one. Ethan went flying back and crashed to the ground. "Now i know why Kaley wanted to get back at me for that" he groaned to himself.

he looked up to see Shekira coming at him, quickly jumping to his feet he settled into a defensive stance, knowing he wouldn't last long if she attacked. "I've fought a lot of ninjas before, while none of them were as good as you, not even you can compete with me" She snickered. But Ethan knew help was just behind him. Sensing a familiar aura and hearing a familiar voice he smile behind his visor. "Heads up!" Kaley called out and Ethan ducked. Kaley went flying through the air and scissor kicked Shekira. Whose face twisted in a look of enraged surprise. Now it was Kaley's turn. She started with a basic style of attack, allowing herself to analyze the opponents strategy. And that's when she saw it too. The Character she assumed to be this thief Skekira, not only had similar weapons as her, her fighting style was also much the same. They both focused on offense and only played defense when forced to. However Shekira was a lot more brutal and was willing to fight dirty. So she switched to a much more aggressive stance and brought the heat, Pummeling the intruder. But Kaley could tell she was also analyzing her own style, trying to find an opening. So Kaley made it her goal to not give Shekira one. But She refused to move, the two stood their trading blows until they both made a move. Grabbing each others arms, they brought their heads back and snapped them forward, hoping to force the other to back away with a blow to the bridge of the nose. But since they started at the same time, their foreheads smashed into each other and the resulting CRACK! made Ethan cringe.

"Oww, that's smarts" Kaley groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "Oh don't be a baby kid" Shekira said sarcastically. Kaley was about to make a smug comment when they both heard someone trying to suppress a laugh. The two looked over to see Ethan doubled over, trying his hardest not to bust out laughing. His entire body was shaking from his efforts, but it finally broke out. Ethan fell to the floor laughing. Now Kaley and Shekira were really ticked off. "What's so funny ninja boy?!" Kaley cried out indignantly. "You two Hahahahahaha..." Ethan replied and continued to laugh hysterically. "Hey ninja boy, you wont be laughing after i feed you to the birds" Shekira growled. "That is, if you can think clearly enough" Ethan quipped and starting laughing again. Shekira growled like a dog and fired a blast from her gauntlet again. this time instead of putting his hand out and using his aura to block it, he threw his hands in a swinging upwards motion and a transparent green wall of aura appeared and stopped the round. "Gah, what kind of ninja are you?" Shekira ranted. "A secret super ninja that's what" Ethan bragged. "Ethan, that makes no sense" Kaley remarked. "Hey Kaley i said don't ruin my ninja swag" "Wait" realization hit Shekira's face "Kaley and Ethan, like the two brats who call themselves Team Doable, oh great, this job is a bust." She fired a burst into the ceiling and shattered the ventilation shaft. "Later Princess, ninja boy" she said sarcastically and jumped up inside. Kaley pulled out her Ka-ummincator and called the General. "General Breeker, the intruder is in the ventilation shafts. you might be able to cut her off." "It was a women?" "Yes and very good too" "That's definitely Shekira then. I'll alert the teams, good work Team Doable."

twenty minutes later, after a through sweep of the building was done, Shekira had again eluded capture. Kaley was looking at the info on Shekira from II's file on her Ka-ummicator. Ethan sat down next to her and offered her a bag of ice for her head. "Thanks, so this Shekira chick. She is definitely a professional. Mostly does freelance jobs, occasionally takes on contracts, she's in it for the money. Twelve counties had put her on their most wanted lists." "Mmm, make that thirteen" Ethan purred "Ugh, so not your type Ethan" Kaley interjected. 'Anyway, it sounds like we won't hear from her again. at least not for a while, she has a habit of dissappearing after job, especially if it goes south." "And this was absolutely one of those jobs" Ethan quipped. "It was clear neither of us was prepared for each other. She may not have stolen whatever she came to get, but i count this as a loss for us too. But got our butts handed to us" "Or rather, i got my butt handed to me, you got headbutted. Get it?" Ethan joked "One more comment ninja boy, and i'll tie you up with your own, spiny, whatever those are things" "nunchakues" he answered indignant. "Man, Kaley i told you this already" "Whatever. Lets get going, i still have class tomorrow and you work still right?" 'Ya thanks for the reminder. I suppose we should get going." They got up and left the break room. After reporting to the General, they were cleared to leave and got a ride back to the Academy.

Kaley walked out of her Calculus class and made her way to her locker, to get ready for her French class. Her Ka-ummicator beeped and she answered. "Epsilon, whats the scenario?" "I got ahold of the security footage from the lab yesterday and analzyed your fight with the thief, Shekira" "What have your determined" "It's my conculsion that the two of you are as evenly matched as humanly possible. Even taking in Shekira's weapon of choice into account, the two of you have almost no advantage over each other" "Ya i guess i learned that one the hard way. Alright see if you can dig up anything more on Shekira and also bring Ethan up to speed. He might have some ideas on how we can track down Shekira" "Got it Kaley. Good luck." He signed off and Kaley pulled out her Datapad for french class and started walking away. After catching a mean look from Claire out of the corner of her eye, she headed toward her foreign language class and looked forward to planning how they were going to catch Shekira Knot. She had talked briefly to Ethan before classes had started and before he started work, they both agreed to think of a plan to try and capture Shekira. She kept thinking about her fight with the thief. it irked Kaley her to know there was someone as good as her. But she put that aside for now and walked into class.

Sometime after class started they were let out for a quick break and Kaley went to get a drink of water. On her way to the drinking fountain she meet up with one of her classmates Christina. They shared the same french class as Christina was going into international diplomacy. "Hi Kaley, how are you doing" "Pretty good, whats new with you?" "I've been busy with my internship at the embassy. its pretty exciting, i've gotten got work with the US diplomat to Croatia. i think he likes my work" "That's great Christina. I'm sure you'll get a position with the embassy" "Sooo...I'd heard about your fight with Claire. Are things still tense between you?" "Ya, its complicated" "I've also heard that you and Ethan are back on track? You two doing the help people thing again?" "Ya after he dropped out, he decided to visit japan, once he got back, he wanted to keep the team together. we had a few bumps along the way. But we are back on track, so no big" "What's Ethan up to now?" "Working at Wal-Mall, in the pet department" "Aww so he gets to take care of the animals and stuff" "Yah, he really likes it" "Is he available?" "Available?" "Ya, like you two aren't..." "Us, oh no, we, we're just friends" Kaley stuttered. This was always an awkward topic for the Kaley and Ethan. While it wasn't uncommon for people to assume this, they were always hanging out with each other. But whenever the topic of dating came up between them, they were quick to shoot it down. While they did care deeply about each other, it was because they so often put each others lives in the other's hands, and they had each other's back for so long that is wasn't a romantic relationship between the two. It was a respect and dedication that was more then just feelings. So Christina asked "So you wouldn't have a problem if i wanted to ask him out?" "uh n-no, go right ahead, i'm sure he would be excited about it" "Okay, thanks Kaley" Christina happily skipped away and went back to the class. Kaley made sure to take a little bit extra longer drink at the water fountain, the topic of her and Ethan dating always gave her a funny feeling. Not that she though Ethan was not a good option, she just could never process the idea of it. They had been friends for so long and always been there for each other, she kind of thought it would be like dating her brother. And Ethan always seemed to avoid the topic because he didn't want to compromise their friendship. He held that very dearly. But thankfully nothing else happened so she went back to class and finished out the day.

Over at Wal-Mall, Ethan whistled happily as he went from cage to cage pouring food and water for all the animals. he gave everyone a quick look over and stated "Okay, everyone is feed and watered. Now to go check on the Beavers. Why anyone would want a pet beaver is beyond me but hey to each their own." Ethan never judged anyone, that's why he was able to be friends with just about anyone. So going over to the beaver habitat he watched as the group of four, the parents and two pups busied themselves with the maintenance of the beaver's damn. They seemed to be okay so he went back over to the register and sat down on the stool. He was tempted to call Kaley, but he knew he would get in trouble for making a personal call while on the job, so he figured he would wait until his lunch break. His mom was so happy he got a job and was so proud of him that she made it a habit to pack his lunch for him. While he loved what She would pack for him, she embarrassed him by putting little smiley faces or 'i love you' notes in the bag, some of his co-workers made fun of him for it. but it stopped once they got a visit from a secret ninja who warned them to leave him alone. While he knew Kaley would no approve of such tactics, but he enjoyed doing it. During this time he was thinking of ways to try and catch Shekira, their thief. He kept thinking about how she always, in the past, gone after the most secure, most heavily guarded places she could. Almost as if she wanted the challenge. Then it hit him "She wants the Challenge" he practically shouted. He twisted his head to look at the clock. 12:00 was ten minutes away, he had to tell Kaley what he had in mind.

Shortly after Kaley had eaten, her Ka-ummicator beeped. "Kaley she wants the challenge" Ethan practically shouted." "Woah, slow down Ethan. Now, one more time, with punctuation" she cautioned "Shekira, she wants to be challenged" "Okay, go on" "Her file indicates she she only goes after the most heavily guarded and most well-protected targets. Because she likes the challenge" "Okay, but how does this help us?" "We have someone hire her in order to steal something for them, but not alone. they also hire a second thief that's just as good as her as well. They tell them that however gets the job done faster and quieter will get the reward" "Okay but there are two problems with that. One, who would we get to hire the two, and two, who would be the second thief?" "You" Ethan replied without missing a beat. "Ethan, are you out of your mind? Once Shekira saw it was me at the meeting, she would know something is up. It would never work" "That's the genius part" Ethan answered. She won't know its you." "Okay, that solves the second problem, what about the first problem?" "Leave that to me" He answered with a mischievous smile.

A late night meeting was going on between Kaley, under cover as a thief named Blake Nite, A Mr. Anderson Stark, and Shekira. But Kaley wasn't so sure. "Epsilon, i have a bad feeling about this" "Nothing to be worried about, Mr. Stark knows what is going on, and if Shekira bothers to do a check on you, she will find everything, a photo, criminal record, warrants for your arrest, even your time in a maximum security facility. We covered all our bases. I must give Mr. Expendable credit, this was a very good plan." "We'll see if it works" "Its almost 2130, you better get to the meeting" "Alright, let Ethan know i'm moving" "Good luck Kaley" and epsilon signed off. She walked toward a building where the three of them would be meeting up and saw that Mr. Stark was already there. A small fleet of vehicles was parked in a back lot with very little lighting. Several men wearing body armor and armed with handguns with silencers stood at the front door. She started walking toward them when she saw Shekira emerge from the shadows to the left of the lot.

Once the two of them arrived at the front door, the men said "Hold up, we need to know your not armed" Going along with it, one of them pulled out a hand-held metal detector and started to scan them. "Who the heck are you?" Shekira barked "someone who has a job offer, you?" "What is going on here?" Shekira hissed suspiciously. "Mr. Stark wants to see the both of you. If you got questions ask him" the leader growled as he called back his man. Kaley sighed to herself, this was going smoothly so far, only the key players involved knew what was happening. Not even the body guards had a clue. Even the CEO of the other company they were going to 'steal' from was in on it. The mention of her name alone was enough to convince them to help. After Kaley and Shekira were cleared, the leader brought them inside and lead them to the back of the empty building, which use to be apartments, it was the ideal location for a secret meeting like this to take place. Once they got there, Mr. Anderson Stark was waiting for them, sitting behind a solid but beautiful looking oak desk. and sitting in an obviously comfortable leather chair.

"Well, well Mr. Stark, i'm a little surprised to see you are the employer. An upstanding businessman like yourself normally has no business with my kind" "Shekira was guininely shocked "Just because i know how to get what i want without stealing it doesn't mean that's all it took to get where i am. Shaking hands and kissing butts will only get you so far, sometimes you have to play a little dirty" "I hear you" Kaley answered, playing off what was being said. "i still want to know what she is doing here" Shekira asked as she pointed to Kaley. "Miss Knot, this is Blake Nite, she will be your, assisant for the job" "I work alone" Shekira stated flatly "Then i guess you can pass up the generous reward if you don't want to play along." Mr. Stark was a natural at this, so Shekira remained silent. "Problem there sweetheart, can't handle a little competition?" "Kaley asked smugly. "Watch it girlfriend, i don't play well with others" Shekira warned. "Ladies please, save the competition for the field, we still have much to discuss" Mr Stark interrupted. "Yah, like what the job is" Kaley lead this time. "Anvil industries is my biggest competitor as you two are probably aware of. And recently i have had some very important data, go missing, and Anvil is now about to put out some brand new body armor that is said to block energy based rounds better than reactive armor can. you can probably guess where they got that data from" "Ah, so you want us to go and aquire the prototype for yourself?" "That and if you can get back my data, i would be most grateful" "So what's the catch" Anvil's security is top of the line, i want this done quick and quiet" "Nothing i can't handle" Kaley answered "Hey kid, that's my line" "Well its mine too" "Ladies please, let focus on me for a second, or longer i don't care as long as its on me" they turned back to him "I'm giving you half of your payment to you now, for your benefit, and silence. i don't want this getting out. However cames back with it first and quickest gets the rest. Is that fair?" "Yah, anything else we should know?" "It needs to be done tonight, Anvil is reveiling the prototype the day after tomorrow and i want to humiliate them when Thursday comes and their prototype is missing" "Consider it done" Shekira said. "i'll need an account number so i can send you the money. Ladies?" Kaley and Shekira handed him a piece of paper, folded and creased to him. "One second" Mr. Stark said as he pulled out his phone and transferred the money. "You can both check your accounts, a half a million dollars have just been added. Kaley pulled out her Ka-ummicator, she wanted something else but Shekira hadn't seen it yet so it was clear to use it. She opened up her bank account and Ol' and behold 500,000 dollars were added. She didn't want the money, so after the job she planned to give it away, but they had to be sure to cover all of their bases. And Mr. Stark insisted. "Your doing everyone a favor by catching this criminal, so should at least be given something" he said. Ethan said he was more than happy to have some of it, but Kaley reminded him, "You have a job, you are making money" "Ya, but not a million dollars for one job" "No Ethan" "Aww man." And that was the end of it.

"The clock is ticking ladies, i suggest you get started" Mr. Stark finished and motioned to his guards, who moved to clear away the desk and chair and prepared to leave. "Alright kid, i don't know who you are, but you can forget about going after the data. I'm the best in the business, the rest of that money is as good as mine" Kaley tried to remind herself that this was just an op, but her natural competitiveness got the better of her "We'll see about that." She left and Kaley smiled. "Well, good luck Miss Doable, are you sure you won't be persuaded to keep some of it?" After Shekira was out of earshot "I don't do this for the money, helping people is more than enough of a reward for me" "That's very noble of you Kaley. But i insist that you have some of it for yourself. if you want, you can think of this as a legitimate, like your actually working for me" "Maybe, right now i need to get going. None of this will be worth it if Shekira gets away." "alright, i won't keep you any longer. Good luck"So Kaley turned and left, heading to set the trap with Ethan.

Shekira casually strolled past the guards of Anvil industries and made her way to the data storage systems. She planned to locate the data first and then acquire the prototype armor on her way out. She had gotten past the outside guards and eluded the security measures no problem. She was beginning to wonder about that Blake Nite chick when almost on que, she appeared just around the corner. trying to break into the data storage room. "Hey kid step aside, this is my score" "nice try sweetheart, but i'm getting that reward" "I said step aside, unless you want us to-" "Get caught" Ethan interrupted her. lights came on and Ethan, along with dozens a Anvil security personal surrounded them. "Great, i told you to back off. Alright how long do you need?" "No time at all Shekira. besides your finished anyway" Kaley answered as she pulled off the helmet she wore. Shekira turned around and with a look of pure rage and amazement, She saw it was Kaley Doable. "You wait, i thought, so you." she growled as realization lightened her face "You played me" "And you are under arrest. What did you think of my performance?" Kaley bragged "Grrrrrr..." Shekira Growled as security came over and strapped electro-cuffs to her. "This is not over you. You too ninja boy, you here me. This is not over!" Shekira screamed as she was hauled away. "Oh forget it Shekira, its over" Ethan side as he walked over to Kaley and watched. "So, our first mission as a team after the break up. How you think we did?" "Ethan, i say Team Doable is back in business, and better than before" "Hoah!" Ethan cried as he and Kaley high fived

the end for now

up next operation not my date


	4. Chapter 4

operation not my date

Kaley hummed sweetly to herself as she walked away from the Cafeteria and made her way back to her locker. Her day had been going great, She nailed her first two classes and had no issues with Claire recently. The boiling water between the two seems to have finally stopped. And to top if off, that cute guy he had been admiring for a while now, Bryan Falen, had just asked her out this Friday. Kaley quickly said yes and the plan was to go see the movie, The Notepad. Now she was on cloud nine as he dreamily pulled out her things for the next class. She bumped into Claire unfortunately as she left, "Hey Kaley, get your head out of the clouds. Or are you just a ditz?" "Claire, don't start with me, i've had a great day so far and i'm not going to let you ruin it" "You know, its no big secret that Bryan asked you out" "What" "It was obvious, i mean, he had been telling his buddies that he was going to eventually. And the way you two looked at each other, please, it was bound to happen" "So, what's your big?" "Don't worry Kaley, when it goes horribly wrong, me and all the girls will be there for you" She walked away laughing manically. Kaley growled. Claire was just being Claire. "Relaxe K, nothing is going to go wrong, you and Bryan are going to have a great time. I can't wait to see the look on her face when i tell her that Bryan will ask me out on another date after the movie on Friday" she told herself. She walked away and her Ka-ummincator beeped "What's the scenario epsilon?" "the head of Forward progress, the high tech commercially owned R and D labratory wants your help, a new prototype has been stolen" "Shekira?" "Still behind bars. no one has any clue who did this" "Alright call Ethan and tell him to meet me there. I'm gone."

Ethan was sweeping up a animal cage when, one of the cats decided to caught up a hairball and he drew the short straw and had to clean it up. "This is why i am not a cat person. To much maintainence and they're are just so smug" he grumbled to himself. But he stopped short when his Ethanicator beeped. "Hey epsilon, whats up? got a mission?" "Yes, you need to meet Kaley at Foward Progress, the" "Privately own research lab. Ya i know" Ethan said gravely. "Oh, right, i forgot about that. Are you going to be okay?" "Sure. Hey do me a favor, drop my stuff off in the back lot of Wall-Mall here. i'll let my boss know and i'll be on my way" "Yes sir. I'm sorry Ethan" and epsilon signed off. while he wasn't looking at Ethan anymore, he was now back at Kaley's house launching the pod containing Ethan's mission gear, he certainly hoped Ethan would be able to distance himself.

Meanwhile Ethan sat there in front of the cage he was cleaning out, his mind was racing. Forward Progress was the same lab his Dad was kicked out of for his research on Auras. Now he, Ethan Expendable, an Academy dropout, was going to do a mission for them. He wasn't sure he wanted too, not after the way they treated his Father. Once they fired Dr. Expendable, Forward Progress had put out to labs across the country about his, 'pseudo-scientific ravings and lunatics.' They made him out to be some short of mad scientist. After that, no lab anywhere would give him a though. That's why he became a teacher. But Ethan didn't want to let Kaley down so he finished cleaning the cage and threw away the mess, the got a hold of his boss, let him know he and Kaley had gotten a mission, and he was cleared to leave.

Pretty soon Kaley and Ethan walked toward the front doors of Forward Progress and stared at the vastness of it. "I'd never thought i come back here again" Ethan spoke with no amount of joy. "What's your problem?" Kaley stopped in her tracks "Oh, no. Ethan, I'm sorry" "Don't be, i'm here aren't i? Lets just get this done" He replied brutally. Kaley had never seen Ethan like this before, but than again, he had never talked about his feelings regarding his father's treatment at the hands of Forward Progress. She watched as he made his way to the door, but before going in, he turned around and looked at Kaley. He had put on his helmet and activated the back taint to hide his face. He was going ninja and Kaley didn't blame him "Ethan, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" she pointed out. He just stood there and waited for her. So without anymore delay, she caught up to him and stepped inside. Once inside the secretary at the front desk looked up and smiled "Welcome to Forward progress, how can i help you?" "I am Kaley Doable, we're hear to see Dr. Earns Mony." "Alright, i will let him know you are here. if you would have a seat he will be right down" she motioned and Kaley and Ethan sat down on big white comfy chairs.

"Ethan, will you talk to me? i know this is hard, but help me out here" "Help you out?" he asked incredulously "I'm the one who needs help. Help not going ninja on this place and breaking anything and everything i can. You know what they did to my Father. If you ask me, whatever happened to them, they probably deserved it" Ethan shot back. Kaley was surprised, not only had he talked while he was going ninja, but he had an incredible amount of venom in his voice. "Ethan, you don't have to be here. You can leave, i can handle it myself" "No, i always have your back K. I can deal with being here. Just don't let me go crazy and snapped while i'm here. that would be bad" "Of course Ethan, i have your back too" Kaley grabbed his hand and held it tight. She smiled at him t let him know that she was there for him. While she couldn't actually see it behind his black visor, she knew he was smiling back.

"Ah Miss Doable, thank you for coming. I am Doctor Mony" "Hello doctor, what's the scenario?" "If you would please follow me to the lab, what has happened here is very sensitive and we must be careful about what we say and where" "Hunh that's a surprise" Ethan huffed "Excuse me, but who is this Miss Doable?" "He is here to help me, i promise." She looked at Ethan with pleading. "Okay, lets go shall we?" Dr. Mony lead them away and they were eventually caught up by moving floor panels that carried them away. "You see Miss Doable" "Please, call me Kaley" "Indeed, you see Kaley, we at Forward Progress are all about making the best technologies available to all sectors, Military, Government, Public services, we even help provide some of the tools you use at Academy." "Or just making Money" Ethan scoffed. "Excuse me sir what was that" "Nothing" he said innocently. Kaley cleared her throat, but Dr Mony stayed focused on Ethan.

"Your voice sounds familiar, but younger, what is you name young man?" "Mud" Your name is mud?" "Yes" Dr. Mony, what was stolen from you. My AI told me a new prototype went missing the other day?" Kaley interrupted "A motorcycle" He said without taking his eyes off Ethan. "A prototype motorcycle?" "This was no ordinary motorcycle. we have been developing it for the military. It would be the first of it kind to use reflex technology." "Reflex, you mean transformable?" "Yes, this technology would finally give the military the edge they need to compete with the Sentinels. This motorcycle was the first working model. And we believe that we have finally figured out all the kinks with this tech. As you might know, reflex technology is nothing new, however it has been a problem for scientists as trying to make metal and machine transform brings a lot of challenges to the table. how do i know you again?" he asked Ethan. Ethan remained silent.

"So doctor, do you have any leads as to who might have stolen it?" Kaley tried to bring the conversation back around. "Expendable" Dr Mony finally said "Thats your name Expendable. Your not Drew, you must be his son, Ethan." Ethan still refused to say a word. But Kaley could tell he he was boiling inside. "Well this is ironic. The same place that kicked out the Dad now must beg his son for help" He Doctor finished. Ethan cliched his fists abut Kaley stepped between them. "If you don't want our services, please fell free to show us the door. Otherwise, i will not allow you to make any comments about my Partner or his family." "Very well Kaley. Just so long as your partner can restrain himself as well" "Of course. Right Ethan?" She looked back at him, Ethan had relaxed his grip but she could tell he was angry.

"Don't be like this Ethan okay? You wanted me to help, so this is how i will help" Kaley whispered to him. Ethan didn't say anything but he nodded. She could tell he wanted to say something to doctor Mony, but thankfully he was showing a great amount of self-restraint. "Around 7:30 last night, Mr. Darren Falen, one of our service techs checked into the motor pool where the prototype was stored. Security didn't bother with it at first, then during security checks, they noticed that was the second time he scanned into the building, and at the time that happened, he was already in talking to his first line leader, and not in the motor pool. But it was already too late. The prototype was gone, whoever stole it had gotten a hold of his security clearance, made a copy, and removed the tracker from the prototype. Cameras did get a face, but he had glasses and a hood on. so all we have is a very generic description. Young, late teens, dark brown hair. nothing useful."

during this time they had passed through a majority of the building and just entered the motor pool when Dr Mony finished. Kaley looked around and took a walk around the pool. "Were you able to get anything else from the scene. DNA, fingerprints, anything?" "No, it was an in and out job. they were sure to not waste time with anything" "why was it so easy to ride off on the prototype? shouldn't it have been restrained or something?" "This is where the thief got extremely lucky. It was being worked on at the time so it was unhinged to allow our techs to examine it." "Hunh lucky break" Ethan whispered to himself. He got down and placed his hand on the ground. Dr. Mony looked at him strangely and watched as Ethan scanned the room with his Aura. "Uh, young man. What are you doing?" "Dr Mony if you will give us a moment, i need to speak with my partner." He was suspsious, but backed away and turned to talk to a guard standing nearby.

Kaley waited a minute or more before she spoke "What do you, uh, sense Ethan?" "I do detect a strange aura in the room. But with no aura to compare it too, i can't tell who it belongs too" "If we spoke to everyone who had access to the lab, could you scan them and tell?" "it's not that easy K. No two auras are alike, just like no two voices are. But it can't hurt to try." Kaley huffed quietly and stood up as she had knelt down to talk to Ethan so the doctor couldn't hear. "Dr. Mony, i would like to talk to everyone who had access to the pool" "That's a long list, how about we narrow it do to people who had access and didn't show up for work that day?" "Or how about a list showing everyone who had access and where here that Day" Ethan said as he stood up. Dr Mony looked at him oddly. The three of them stood around staring until Kaley spoke up again

"Uh, we'll manage if you could give us a list of people who had access to the pool. And if you could, mark who was here and who was't the day of the theft" "I'll talk to my secretary, she can get that too you before you leave. Do you need anything else?" "No, we should be good, if you could have your secretary bring that to us, we can start investigating" "I'll let her know. In the meantime, i have a shareholders meeting to attend. Let the lady at the desk know if you have anything else you need to check. For," Dr Mony paused to look at Ethan, "Security reasons, i can't allow you to walk around unattended" "We should be good thank you Doctor."

The doctor left and Kaley looked at Ethan, who was following the doctor with his head as he left the motor pool. Kaley stepped right in front of him and gave him a questioning look. "You asked me to help you from not going berserk. But you weren't exactly helping yourself either Ethan" "Dr. Mony cares about only his namesake, money. That was very clear to my Dad and me whenever i came over to visit him at work." Kaley nodded, she had come with Ethan many times when they were kids. "That still doesn't give you the right to act that way. We took this mission to help them out. Now tell me, if two Auras are similar, what does that mean?" "It means just that, they are similar. Your and Shekira's auras are similar but that's where the similarities end" "okay, so even if we went with Auras, we would have to talk to the exact same person order to find out if they are the thief" "That's about right" "So answer me this, how could you tell what aura was strange from all the others?" "Aura is kind of like a footprint. they leave behind a mark. and it will stay there for a while, the older the aura, the longer its been there. And the more often the aura source is there, more worn the mark is. The strange Aura was fresher compared to the others, and it was mark was not as warn. That's how i knew it was the strange aura" "And so the only way to know whose aura it belongs to is to talk to that exact person?" "You got it" "well, at least we have a surefire way to confirm if it was truly them. But we have to do some old school investigations to find the suspects." Kaley sighed and looked away. "Well, lets start by talking to the people who are here right, that will narrow down the list considerably."

they walked out of the motor pool and went back to the front desk. "Hi i was wondering if you have that list ready that Dr Mony told you about for us?" Kaley asked the secretary there. "just one second, its printing right now. can i do anything else for you?" "I was wondering if we could get a tour of the building? it would be really helpful if we could talk to as many people as we could" "Of course i can have a guide come down for you. Here is your list. A guide will come find you if you will wait for just a little bit" "Thanks." She went back and stood next to Ethan who was staring out the windows.

"how are you holding up ninja boy, still worked up?" "Ya, but i can manage. funny, i always enjoyed coming here to visit Dad while at work, now, i can't get away fast enough" "Well clam up ninja boy, we have a long job ahead. We have people to meet and Auras to look at. Think you are up for it?" "Uh Kaley i was wondering, why are we questioning the Forward Progress people about the break in, we know it was someone in their late teens. Some that old wouldn't be working for Foward Progress." "We need to know who here, if any, know anything at all." "Wouldn't of Forward progress have done that already?" "We need to be sure ourselves" "this is going to take a long time isn't it?" "You got it ninja boy" "Aww Man."

The next Day Kaley was back at Academy and their search had yielded nothing. Ethan had detected many similar Auras but none of them matched. And they had talked to most everyone at the company. But they determined that it wasn't an inside job. So they had gone home and where going to come up with ways to try and find there robber. Kaley had just shut her locker and turned around when she saw Bryan standing right there. "Oh, hi bryan. what are you doing?" As much as he surprised her by just appearing behing her, she was glad to see him. "Hey Kale, just wanted to see how you were doing?" "Fair" "i heard you had a mission the other day, can you tell me about it?" "Ya, someone broke into Forward Progress and stolen an experimental piece of technology" "Forward Progress hey, my dad works there." "Ya i know, we spoke to him yesterday" "We?" "Oh me and my partner Ethan" "Right your friend who dropped out. Did he say why he decided to quit?" "He didn't quit so much as he wanted to get away. He was struggling and with his dad getting fired it made it worse" Kaley lied. She still didn't like it that he was really going to be expelled if it wasn't for some quick thinking by Professor Hospin. "To bad, i heard he was one killer titan pilot" "Ya"

Bryan scratched his head "Hey listen, this might be a little weird, but i need your help" "What's up" "My mom's birthday is coming up and i want to get her something. She really loves birds and i though maybe a pet bird might be a nice gift" "I think i know someone who can help us out" "Who" "Meet me at the air-shuttles after class today" "Okay thanks." Two hours later, class was over and Kaley and Bryan road on a shuttle toward Middletown. Once it landed, they climbed aboard a rail car that brought them to the business district. While Kaley would never be caught dead shopping for herself at Wall-Mall, Ethan snidely remarked that she was a retail snob, The pet department here had lots of variety and since Ethan worked here, he might be able to help out. So they walked in and made their way to the pet department.

Ethan was making his rounds when he spotted Kaley and Bryan. he stopped in mid action when he failed to recognize Bryan. "Hey Ethan how's work been?" "Not too shabby, who's this Kaley?" he motioned to Bryan "Bryan, Bryan Falen?" Ethan was still confused "He goes to Academy too" Then it hit him "Oh, ya okay I've seen you around. Whats the deal with you two" "We are going out this Friday" Bryan jumped in and put his arm around Kaley. Kaley grabbed his hand that was around her waist and pulled it away, "Well" she said with a grin, "Right now where here to by a gift for his mom's birthday. He was thinking a pet bird" "Okay, here at Wall-Mall we have lots of choices. Let me put away my stuff and i'll be right with you" "okay" Ethan walked away and thought to himself "This Friday as in Friday. Kaley must have forgotten, we always hang out on Fridays. Well, i'll be working late Friday anyway so its not too big a deal" He put the food and water away and looked over toward the two, Kaley and Bryan. He wasn't jealous, mind you but something about Bryan just didn't sit well with him. "Stop it Ethan your just paranoid" he told himself. Kaley seemed to like him, so he just had to deal. Bryan said something to Kaley then walked over to him. "Hey what's up" "Kaley was just heading to the ladies room, i just wanted to ask you something. What's the deal between you and Kaley?" "Why?" "I mean are you just friends or what?" "Friends and partners. We do the whole save the world, help people thing you know?" "Ya, but have you two ever dated?" "Ack, no. We're just friends. We've been thigh since grade school" "Okay, so i'm not getting in between you am i?" "Oh no dude just you know, whatever" "Good" Bryan's smile on his face didn't seem friendly after her said that.

Then Ethan gave him a weird look. "Why is he so, so smug about that" he asked himself. Ethan's 'sixth sense' was going crazy after that. But he couldn't tell why. He tried to scan his aura but then Kaley appeared. "Hey boys what's up" "I was just about to ask Ethan what kind of birds they have here" "Ya, uh, lets go over to the bird cages and i'll show you what there is" Ethan replied shakily. Bryan may not have noticed but Kaley sure did. She wondered what was going on but would wait to ask him about it.

They took a quick route and they were standing in the middle of the swanking juggle of birds. "Wow, these birds are pretty loud' Bryan observed "They get really noisy after we feed them, its like they all go wild" Ethan pointed out. "So for a house pet i imagine you might something quiet?" "Well, quieter" "Well, canaries are usually well-behaved, they aren't as messy and don't go as wild either" Ethan lead them too a few canaries who were a little less noisy. "Ya actually i thing that will do, canaries are one of her favorites actually" "You want it now?" "Do i have another option?" "Wall-Mall delivers, wherever and whenever you might be" "you deliver birds?" "Kaley asked surprised "Yep" "Alright then, i'm sold. How about that guy?" he pointed to a yellow and white patterned guy" "okay, i'll make sure to get him ready. Why don't you head over to the counter, i'll prep the little guy for delivery." Ethan said "Go on ahead Bryan, i'll catch up in just a second" "Sure."

Kaley looked at Ethan. "What" he asked, clueless as to what was going on. "What's your big with Bryan" "My big, what are you talking about" "Earlier you were stumbling over your own words before you showed us the birds" "I was not, i, had something in my throat was all" "Really?" Kaley gave him a look of pure disbelief. "Ethan this is not the first time I've dated someone remember?" "Ya, ya i remember. Luke Custer, but i also remember being your handkerchief after you two broke up" "You were not my 'Handkerchief' Ethan" "I had to change my shirt twice the one day because you were crying so much" "What? that's ridiculous" Kaley looked and saw a look of extreme un-amusement on Ethan's face. "Really?" she asked unsure. The look on his face did not change when he answered "Ya."

Now it was Kaley's turn to be uncomfortable. She recalled how painful her breakup with Luke was and started to think Ethan was right. "Okay, i'll give you that. But you have no reason to think it will be the same with Bryan" "i never said it would. It's just" Ethan paused. "He gave me a weird look" "A weird look Ethan? If you didn't like someone because they gave you a weird look you wouldn't have too many friends" "Not weird as in weird. But weird as in he was rubbing my face in it" "Rubbing your face in what?" "I don't know. Hey let me get this guy ready for delivery and get Bryan all checked out okay? i still have work to do" "Alright, but i will talk to you later about this" "Aww... man"

The next day Kaley was reviewing the list of people from Forward Progress with access to the motor pool, when she came across Darren Falen. The service tech whose clearance had been used to sneak into the pool and steal the prototype. Even before, when Dr. Mony mentioned it, she thought the name sounded familiar. Like she had heard his name before. So she called up Epsilon. "Hey epsilon, i need you to do a search for me on a certain person" "Whats the name?" "Darren Falen" "Searching... Here we are, Dr. Darren Falen. He was one of the founding fathers of reflex technology. his team first proposed the idea and he was hired by Forward Progress to begin developing and testing his theories. Although, when a prototype was faulty, he was demoted to a lowly service tech" "Why?" "The prototype was cleared and set for a demonstration, when during the final checks, a fatal flaw was discovered. So bad in fact they had to cancel the demonstration on the spot. It cost the company millions" "That give him a motive, but he was on the other side of the building when the break in occurred. Maybe one of his team members who worked with him before Forward Progress?" "My search shows they all have well paying jobs at various other respectable labs, some even out of the country" "So who would be mad enough to use his clearance to steal the prototype?" "I would if it were my dad" Ethan's face appeared on the screen alongside epsilon.

"But it wasn't your dad Ethan" "But it was Bryan's dad. Just Maybe..." Kaley became furious. "Are you insinuating that my boyfriend is a thief!?" she screamed. "Woah, amp down K. i was just making an observation" "Really, an observation." Kaley studied Ethan's face for a while. while he didn't seem to have a reason to dislike Bryan, Kaley knew something was up. "Are you jealous Ethan?" she finally asked. The look on Ethan's face turned into one of confusion. "Jealous of what?" Kaley raised an eyebrow at him. "Of the two of you? What no, thats, thats crazy" "It's not crazy from where i am standing Ethan" "Techincally you aren't standing Kaley you are sitting" epsilon pointed out. Kaley looked over to him "But i see now that is a moot point. i am going to log off. Anything else i can do for you?" "No, thank you epsilon." and he disappeared from the screen.

Now she turned her full attention to Ethan, who was a little red in the face from embarrassment. "i know we don't have anything to go off, but we should at least ask him about it" He nervously pointed out. "Not my date Ethan." She started with a low growl. "If you can't or won't admit you are just jealous then fine" "But i'm not" Ethan interrupted "Don't talk" she snapped, Ethan was quiet "But my boyfriend is not a criminal. So either find some evidence, or just forget about it. Understand?" Ethan nodded. "Alright, good night" and she signed off without waiting for a reply. she threw herself back onto her pillow and tried to go to sleep. still angry at Ethan for his behavior.

Ethan stared at his Ethanicator, feeling really stupid. He had accused Bryan without any evidence and Kaley was mad as heck at him for that. But he felt like he had a point. When Forward Progress had fired his Dad and ruined his reputation, Ethan was mad enough to want to get back at them by any means necessary. He had a feeling that Bryan felt the same after his Dad's treatment. One of the most highly praised scientists of their generation for creating the one tool that might allow them to defeat the sentinels once and for all, and one failed demonstration got him demoted to a little more than a button pusher. But just then epsilon appeared on his screen.

"Ethan you still awake?" "Ya, what's up epsilon?" "You are on to something, i just wanted to let you know" "Alright, now try and convince Kaley of that" he answered dubiously. "There might be a way to do that" "What?" "Do you work the day of the 14th?" "Lets see, ah no i don't why?" "I checked the DMV records, Bryan owns a motorcycle, but it isn't registered. But he just recently acquired it, so the paperwork might have been turned in but is still processing. Or there might be another explaination" "Which is?" "Why wouldn't one not register their vehicle?" Ethan's face lite up. "So what's the plan?" "Be at this location by 1430 on the 14th, and be ready to ask some questions" "Uhh... okay" Ethan stared at the screen as GPS coordinates flashed across the screen. He wasn't entirely sure about this, if they were wrong, it very well could ruin his friendship with Kaley. He valued that too highly to just go around chasing hunches, but epsilon told him to be there so he made sure he would be on time.

That thursday Ethan was at a small park in middletown watching the birds in the sky, enjoying the breeze. When all of a sudden the growl of a motorcycle rippled through the air. He looked over and a young man stepped away from his bike and removed his helmet. It was Bryan. Ethan took a huge breathe. He was not sure that he should be doing this but there was no turning back now. Bryan looked confused when he came over and saw Ethan.

"So the mysterious call i got wasn't from my girlfriend, it was from you?" "Well short of" "How is it short of? Did you call me or not?" "I didn't, but i still came here to meet you." Ethan pursed his lips together before he continued "So i did a little digging. I though i had heard your Father's name before. He was one of the scientists who first proposed reflex technology" "Ya so?" "Well, when we spoke to him at Forward Progress, his job title was maintenance tech. Seems odd that such a innovate sicentist wouldn't be head of the project that used his technology" "Are you going somewhere with this?" "I'll bet you were more than a little mad when he was demoted. I mean, i was mad as a wild animal when i found out my dad was fired from the same place. And the way they treated him only made it worse" "What is all of this about Dude. i was hopping to talk to Kaley sometime today" "The company had been working on a motorcycle that used reflex technology. When it was stolen, the robber was very young, late teens, and he used a copy of your Father's security clearence to get into the lab." "What just because i have a motorcycle means i must have stolen it from a private lab because what, i hated the way they treated my dad after one mishap?" "Did you?" "Why is that any of your business?" "Well one, Kaley and i were asked by them to find out. And two, that wasn't a no" "But its wasn't a yes either. Are you seriously asking me these questions?" "Uh, note serious face" Ethan gestured.

Bryan laughed "Oh no i think i know what this is really about. Your all jealous that Kaley and i are going out aren't you?" "No i am not" Ethan growled low. "Then why did you call, or no wait, you didn't call but you still showed up right?" Bryan laughed "Ya no, that's what we in the business call jealous. And you know what Ethan, you should be. Because i am dating one of the most highly chased girls at Academy, and your a dropout. Just couldn't perform huh?" Ethan clinched his teeth. "Oh, that got a reaction, well listen. i willing to let this little, chat, stay between us. Later loser" Bryan turned and started to walk away. When a chilly breeze passed over his skin. he wiped around "Woah, what was that?" "What was what" Ethan answered with an evil grin. He had scan Bryan's aura and it was an exact match. "What did you do loser?" Bryan snarled "What could you be possibly talking about Bryan. i have no clue what just happened" "You darn well know what i'm talking about. A cold wind went by and i was the only one who seemed to have felt it. Also its the middle of july, that cold wind is really out of place." "You think i caused it or something? Man you are paranoid Bryan-" a punch to the face knocked him on the ground.

"Listen you failure, tell me what happened or i will beat you into the ground!" Bryan shouted. "i'll be you were angrier when Forward progress nearly fired your dad right" Ethan replied with blood streaming down his nose. Bryan sneered "That idiot Dr. Mony had no right to do that to my Father. He was one of the greatest minds of the 22nd century and was tossed aside like a freaking rag. So i figured, why not take back what was rightfully mine" He ended menacingly. Ethan looked him straight in the eyes. "Now that was a yes" he replied calmly. Bryan stood up and smiled a wicked smile. "Ya well, good luck trying to convince Kaley. All i have to do is tell her that you called this meeting and it ended in a fight over her. She'll believe me after all, because i'm her boyfriend. And your just a jealous dropout." He walked away and winked at him. "Good luck." and with that Bryan got back on his bike, the stolen bike, and after strapping his helmet on, started the engine and took off.

Ethan stood up and plugged his nose it stem the bleeding. The Ethanicator beeped and epsilon appeared. "Bryan admitted to stealing it, but i can't prove it" "Oh you won't need to" epsilon replied and played back the recording he had been taking. Ethan's eyes went wide, then he smiled. "Great work epsilon. i know exactly what to do now."

The next day, Friday, Kaley an Bryan stepped out of the movie and went out into the parking lot to wait for their bus. "Movie was great" "Sure was Kaley, what do you say we get a bite to eat." Before Kaley could answer, a voice interrupted her "That sounds like a fantastic idea. The two of you can ride together on your stolen bike Bryan" And from around the corner, Ethan appeared. With his Ethanicator in hand. Kaley was humilated, her facing turning red as Bryan's bike. "Ethan, what are you doing here?" She hissed "He's just jealous Kaley. i forgot to mention it, but yesterday him and i had a fight over you. I guess he didn't get the message last time." Bryan threatened and Kaley was mad. Ethan just smiled. "Oh no, i got the message Bryan. loud, clear, and in all its glory" He held up the Ethanicator and pressed the play button.

"That idiot Dr. Mony had no right to do that to my Father. he was one of the greatest minds of the 22nd century and he was tossed aside like a freaking rag. So i figured, why not take back what was rightfully mine." The recording stopped. Two police officers walked up behind Ethan and looked down at Bryan. he wiggled like a cornered rat and brought his attention back to Ethan. "What makes you better then me huh? Your Dad is the laughing stock of the scientific community, thanks too forward progress. Just you wait dropout. Just you wait, you and i will be in the same place some day. You'll see, you'll see" Bryan cried as the officers escorted him away.

During this whole thing, Kaley went from blooding boilingly mad, too confused, to outraged, back to blood boiling mad again. As she watch Bryan, the lying dirt-bag that had the nerve to kiss her during the movie, she caught out of the corner of her eye Ethan. he was slowly walking away from the theater with his head hung low. quickly looking back and forth between the two, she ran over to her best friend who seemed defeated. For someone who had just solved a crime that is. "Ethan Wait up" she called out. Ethan just kept walking. she caught up to him and he spoke

"i just ruined your date, what are you doing hanging out with a dropout like me?" "That dropout happens to be my best friend. And don't worry about my date. The movie was kind of boring and Bryan didn't kiss all that well" "Two things, one you kissed on the first date? and second, too much info K." Finally Kaley got in front of him and forced Ethan to stop. "Bryan is wrong, you are better then him" "Really, how so?" "You didn't take your anger out on forward progress" "Who says i won't someday?" "I know you better than that Ethan."

Ethan was unconvinced, he continued to stare at the ground. finally he asked "What movie did you watch that was so boring?" "The notepad" "Ahh, chick flick, i could have told you it was boring" "Hey it was still a good movie, it was just boring" "Whatever." Kaley looked at her watch. then back up at Ethan. "You know, HBO is playing high speed 3 at 8:30. What do you say, i'll buy the pizza?" he looked up at her "What, you think i'd forget that i was spend Friday nights with my best friend?" she asked surprised. Ethan smiled "Ya, my boss decided to give me friday off. So why not?" With matching smiles, the two walked to the bus stop and waited for the next ride into town.

the end for now

up next operation samurai and the sword


	5. Chapter 5

Operation samurai and the sword

Ethan was at home practicing his Tai chi, the form Sense Hayabusa taught him in order to master his aura. While Ethan left the school too early to truly learn how to use his aura, Sensei Hayabusa assured him that by continuing to practice Tai Chi, he would one day unlock his aura's manifestation. but until then he would continue to practice Tai Chi and figure out What Sensei meant by 'mastering himself'. He was always being cryptic like that. But other than that, it was a normal day for Ethan. One thing he did like about not being at Academy any more was that he didn't have to get up at 0500 and go do exercises unlike breakfast at 0700, then be to class by 0730, and have classes from 0800 to 1430. He woke up today at a leisurely 10:37, had a huge breakfast of pancakes and bacon, with orange juice. then went outside to practice. he didn't work today and he hoped that him and Kaley didn't get a mission today. It was still kind of bugging him, their last mission. Bryan's words still rang in his head from time to time and despite reassurances from Kaley, his parents, and even Kaley's parents. He still wasn't sure if he would end up doing something wrong or illegal to get revenge against Forward Progress.

Meanwhile Kaley was in her geography class going over some notes of hers for a quiz coming up when Claire slid over but stared at her paper like nothing was going on. "Did you get the notes about how the the cold climates of northern Mongolia forced the inhabitants to adapt it's farming techniques?" "Yes" "And the notes about how if your boyfriend ends up in jail its a bad date?" Kaley didn't respond "And how that staying up late with your best friend while you cry over it is rebounding?" Kaley didn't even hear the last question as she continued to study. Eventually Claire gave up and moved away. "Thank goodness" she thought to herself. A lot of people had been asking her about Bryan after it was found out that he was the one who stole the motorcycle from Forward Progress. Even Melissa was feeling sympathetic, but after the two of them had talk, she realized that Kaley wasn't heartbroken over it. while she was upset that another boyfriend had gone south, she wasn't feeling down about how it fell through. She hadn't spoken to Ethan in a while. And he seemed distracted lately anyway, she could tell that Bryan's words had hit Ethan hard.

So once class was over she went to go to her locker and out of the corner of her eye spotted Christina. She was on her phone and that reminded Kaley that she wanted to ask Ethan out. She hadn't spoken to Christina since she asked about him so she went over to Christina and asked. "Hey Christina, how's it going?" "Hey Kaley, i'm doing okay" "Have you called Ethan yet? It's been a while since you asked me about him?" "Well, i do call him. but when i ask if he wants to go somewhere and hang out, he's always working that day" "That's unfortunate. Well, i know he's not working today, why not call him after next class and see if he wants to do something?" "Really, thanks Kaley" she replied excited and ran off. "There, that might snap Ethan out of his rut" She said to herself. Kaley hoped a distraction might just be what he needed to bring him back to 100 percent.

Just then her Ka-mmunicator beeped. "Hey epsilon, what's the scenario?" "I got a hit on the site. but its weird. Not a mission, but a challenge" "Wait, someone wants to take me on? Is it Shekira?" "Possibly, she recently broke out of prison. But no law enforcement agency has any leads on her. I doubt it's Miss Knot" "Then who is it?" "Beginning playback"

Her screen went fuzzy and then a man shrouded in black and using voice altering programming started speaking "Hello Miss Doable, it's been a while since we've spoken. I was hoping we could get together and see if you are really all that. I am also looking forward to your ninja friend Ethan. Meet us at the warehouse district in Middletown at 2300 tonight. And please don't disappoint me, i hate to be disappointed." and the playback stopped. "Well, someone woke up on the weird side of the bed this morning" "I tried to trace the call, but it was bounced off so many satellites and through so many countries that it was impossible to find the origin" "Well, if whoever this character is wants to see what we are capable of, we won't disappoint him. Let Ethan know and tell him to meet me at his house at 2230" "You got it Kaley."

Ethan was in the middle of one of his most complex movements when his Ethanicator beeped, throwing off his focus. he growled slightly and answered "Hello" not very sincerely. But once he saw Christina on the screen he immanently perked up "Oh hi, uh, Christina. Umm... how are you?" "Good, what was that all about?" "Sorry, i was focusing on something and your call threw me off" "Oh, i'm sorry, was it important, i can call back in a few minutes?" "No, so what's up?" "Just got out of cultural studies, i wanted to ask if you were doing anything tonight? Maybe we could meet up and you know, hang out?" "Actually you got me on a good day, i don't work so ya. What sounds good?" "well maybe we could go to the movies, get a bite to eat beforehand. Does The Watchdogs sound good?" "Hey i've been wanting to go see that" Ethan stopped short when the Ethanicator beeped again. "Hold on Christina, i got another call hang on" "Okay."

Ethan switched calls and epsilon appeared "Whats what epsilon" "We got a hit on the site. Someone issued us a challenge. they want to meet at the warehouse district at 11:00 tonight. Kaley will be at your house by 10:30." "Aww man" Ethan thought "And i wanted to go with Christina to the movies tonight. Oh well, duty calls" "Alright epsilon, we'll talk later. I have someone on hold so i need to let you go" "Got it, bye Ethan." And Ethan switched back to Christina, who smiled when she saw his face again.

"Hey Christina, i'd love to get something to eat, but i'm afraid i can't do a movie" "Awww, why?" she pouted "Epsilon was on the other line. K and i just got a mission. A late night one too. Sorry, but i'd love to go another time" "Okay, maybe tomorrow then?" "Sounds like a plan. See you then" "Okay bye." Christina cheered up a little after that before she hung up. Ethan's grin crawled from ear to ear as he contemplated what just happened. "Way to go Ethan, sure you'd like it more if this mission didn't get in the way of tonight's date. But man, you have a date." He said out loud. "Man, she's kinda cute when she pouts like that."

Late that night Kaley and Ethan crawled through a vent shaft into one of the buildings toward their mysterious showdown with the unknown caller. "You doing okay back there Ethan?" "Kaley asked "I'd be doing better if i didn't have to cut my date short this afternoon" "Oh i'm sorry Ethan, i owe you for this" "Just help me beat these bad guys and we'll call it even" "Hey everyone knows your the sidekick, your helping me beat these bad guys" "Well, i seem to recall a certain ninja boy going toe to toe with the girl who can do it all, Miss Kaley Doable" "Ya, but you didn't win" "Only because Captain Titus cheated" "Is that a challenge Ethan?" Kaley asked seriously "Maybe" Ethan said with a mischievous grin. "Alright, but later, right now we have to" Kaley was cut off

"Let us finally do some talking" A voice came from out of the shadows. Kaley slid up next to Ethan, "Can you sense anything?" "That's strange" "What is?" "I do detect something, but it seems to be blocking my aura scan" "Can you do that with aura?" "I had no idea"

"How very enlightening Mr. Expendable, it seems you never completed your aura training" the voice called out again. "It appears you both have much to learn. To bad it won't be able to save you this time" And a figure, slowly became visible from out of the shadows. The man wore high tech armor and had a blade strapped to his waist, Kaley thought it looked familiar. "He looks like a modern day-" "Samurai" a second voice called out and emerged from the shadows. "Samurai?" Ethan spoke, he looked confused, looking back and forth between the two. "Ya, they were the Japanese equivalent of the knight in Europe" "I know" Ethan pointed out. But he was still confused "Oh right Ninja and Samurai were enemies" "Uh Kaley that was thousands of years ago, a few things came along that changed that" "What?"

"Like the alien beings that gave Shogun Yoshinoba his sword, the sword of the Master, we know ninja. And we want it back" The first Samurai growled. That's when Ethan's face changed, it went from confused to suspicious. But he didn't react, other than going ninja. Now Kaley was confused, all this ninja and samurai and swords business was making her head spin. "Alright, can some give me the scenario here?" "During the reign of Yoshinoba, beings from another world came to visit him, and gifted to him a sword, made with a metal from the stars. This weapon would one day save the human race, they told him. But After the Shogun died, the thieving ninja stole it from his tomb. And now i Lord Shogun must reclaim what is ours, and with it i will become the next, and first Shotgun. Of the world."

He clinched fist armored fist and pointed at Ethan. "But first, you ninja boy or should i say Ethan Expendable, tell me where it is" He demanded. "Wait, how do you know his name?" Kaley asked, She didn't say and they hadn't been close enough earlier to hear her. "I figured it out when you helped him to escape me in Japan" The armored man growled. "What are you talking about, i never recall seeing you in Japan. Wait a minute, i know your voice" Kaley stopped. And the visor on the man's helmet opened to reveil, Lord Sullivan Gune.

"What? no way, Lord Gune is a samurai?" "No he's not" Ethan purred "Lies! that's all you ninja speak, now tell me where the sword is. And speak quickly, or i will end you quickly" "When the Blade and the Blossom are one, the Master and his Flower will appear and save us all. You are not the Master, and thus i will never tell you were it is" "Do not speak riddles Foreigner, or i will gut you like the cowardly snake that all ninja are" The second man spoke. At that Ethan Stopped, like he was surprised to hear that voice. "What in the name of all things cheesy and deep-fried. Are you?" "Indeed i am Foreigner" and the second man, or rather, the teen's visor lifted and reveiled a young Japanese man. "Ethan, do you know that guy?" "Remember i how i said that i was attacked by some thugs while in Tokyo? Ya, um, he was their ringleader. His name is Hiroshi" "Now i serve Lord Gune as his apprentice in the way of the Samurai. I haven't forgotten my humiliating defeat because of you Foreigner" "Three things. Foreigner really? your in my country now. Two i wasn't the one that actually beat you, and three you two forced me to cut my date short. So i would rather we just get on with this"

"Well then, allow me!" Lord Gune roared as he drew his sword and attacked. The young man did the same. Kaley snapped her wrists and charged Lord Gune. Ethan pulled out his staff and meet Hiroshi. Kaley and Lord Gune clashed first. As he swung, Kaley heard a faint humming noise come from this blade. "Vibro-blade" She thought as she back-flipped away. Vibro-blades vibrated and heated the metal to high temperatures. Even Kaley's Tri-steel Gauntlets would be useless. So she switched to a hit-and-run style of fighting. It was working, for the most part. Lord Gune favored a iron hard defense that focused on keeping opponents at bay with strong counters. Kaley was constantly dodgeing them to avoid getting chopped up.

Ethan was also struggling against Hiroshi, as he too had a strong defense. Ethan could not land a single blow on him. As the fight went on however, Hiroshi started to press his advantage. he was forcing Ethan back with attacks and advancing on him. But with Ethan's style also prevented Hiroshi from landing a blow on Ethan either. And the more He advanced, the more Ethan evaded him. However, Ethan spotted his chance, Hiroshi attacked with an overhead chop, so Ethan defected it to the side and spun around behind Hiroshi. Slamming him in the back with his staff, once Hiroshi stumbled forward. Ethan broke his staff into his nunchukes and went on an all out assault. Pummeling him with blows. But for as many Ethan landed, Hiroshi blocked that many. But a swinging blow from out of nowhere forced Ethan to retreat.

During this Kaley also retreated, her strategy was starting to fail and Kaley and Ethan ended up back to back. "Care to switch?" Kaley asked with shortness of breathe "Sure why not" Ethan replied humorlessly and they spun around each other, with Kaley now facing off against Hiroshi and Ethan against Lord Gune. The fight continued and With only slightly better results, Hiroshi didn't have a virbo-blade So Kaley was able to go toe-to-toe with him, unlike Lord Gune. But even then with his style Kaley had to get creative. So she kept switching forms, going from one to the next, and it was throwing Hiroshi for a loop. Ethan on the other hand was doing much better against Lord Gune, his elusive form was aggravating the Samurai and causing him to become angry.

Finally Lord Gune roared and brought a cross slash from left to right, just trying to force Ethan to retreat. But Ethan, with a smile that no one could see, sifted his grip and put his staff in the path of the sword and braced himself. When the two weapons collided, an incredibly loud and incredibly painful ringing noise erupted and everyone paused and covered their ears, except Ethan. Kaley, Hiroshi, and Lord Gune recovered and looked at Ethan. Who stood there confidantly and waited. His staff was undamaged from the blow, not even a mark where the vibro-blade had landed. "How?" Lord Gune asked "Vibratium" Ethan bragged.

Ethan was surprising Kaley everyday. Vibratium was a rare metal, so rare in fact only a few hundred pounds of it existed on Earth. The molecular structure of the metal was unique. The molecules moved far more Than any other state of matter but it was still a solid. That's why is was able to block the vibro-blade and suffer no harm. They stared at Ethan and watched as he did something very Ethan like. He did a slow Tai Chi pose and went "Heeeeyaaaaa" really goofy and high pitched.

Lord Gune looked at Hiroshi with a confused look. "It seems we underestimated you Foreigner, but it won't happen again" Hiroshi said as he charged. Bashing Kaley in the head as he passed. Lord Gune and Hiroshi attacked at the same time. Forcing Ethan to retreat. Kaley watched in amazement as Ethan took them both on though. She then remembered that ninja's were born to kill the Samurai-overlords by the common Japanese farmer. So his fighting style would allow him to do that. Although two on one wasn't fare for anyone. Ethan struggled to hold them both off. At one point Lord Gune swung high and Hiroshi swung low. Ethan jumped and spun to avoid both strikes but wasn't fast enough, Hiroshi's blade nicked Ethan. And his leg got a cut on the thigh. It wasn't too deep or long, but his leg wouldn't be able to hold his weight once he landed.

So Kaley charged and double kicked Lord Gune out of the way. Once Ethan hit the ground, Kaley was there to block Hiroshi. But the blow to her head still left her dizzy. Hiroshi raised his sword to attack but a command in Japanese from Lord Gune stopped him. "But Master, they are injured. We can finish them both now!" "No, they are not worthy. And we must get the ninja to reveil the location to the sword to us. Then, and only then, you may destroy them." "Yes Master."

And the two disappeared into the shadows. "It seems you are not all that team doable. We shall return when you are ready to face us again." where the last words they heard. "Ethan, are you okay?" "Ya, something tells me that we need to do some serious work in order to beat them the next time we face off with the wonder twins" "Something tells me your right Ethan."

The next day Kaley went to her algebra class and thought about their run in with Lord Gune and Hiroshi. It was clear that they were not in sync. Her and Ethan that is, their time apart had caused their teamwork to rust. But with her at Academy and Ethan working, she wasn't sure how they would work on that. Also with Ethan's leg they would have to wait until he was healed. But With a huge test today she didn't have time to dwell, so after she got the paper, Kaley went to work. Hoping to pass this test. She spent most of last night cramming for this after their mission got over. that happened a lot on late night missions.

In Middletown, Ethan was again at home practicing Tai Chi. He had used his Aura to heal his leg after Kaley left the Hospital so that way he didn't have to stay over-night. Several missions ending many times with both him and Kaley in the hospital before made him hate hospital food. So after healing himself and sneaking out, ninja style, Ethan stopped by Jumpies Pizza and Ordered four slices of pepperoni, ham, bacon, and extra cheese pizza and a large soda to go. He was still in his ninja mission gear so the looks he got ranged from confused to terrified.

He smiled as he remembered the server as she gave him his food wordlessly and her amazement when he vanished, also ninja style. He stopped halfway through his forms however as he though about last night. Lord Gune knew about the sword, or more accurately he knew its origins. Ethan had only heard the story once from Sensei Hayabusa, but he had assured Ethan that while the order of the Samurai did not exist in the same way today as they did thousands of years ago, they still did and were also aware of the deal made between them and the ninja. But something still didn't sit right with him. So he grabbed his Ethanicator and dialed the school. Before he had left, Sensei Hayabusa gave him a secure line to call if he ever need to contact them again. He waited as the Ethanicator tried to make contact with the school. And once Sensei Hayabusa's face appeared on screen, Ethan started "Master, we need to talk."

That Saturday morning Kaley made her way to Middletown Medical Center and ran into her Mom, "Hey Kaley. What brings you hear?" "Hi Mom, i just came to see how Ethan was doing. What room number is he in again? I forgot" "Uh, Kaley. Ethan isn't here. He snuck out last night" "What" "From what i heard, it must have been after you left, the nurse left to make her rounds and told Ethan she would be right back. When she finished and went back to check on him, he was gone" "Oh great, he must have used his ninja 'mojo' as he calls it and escaped" "Mojo? well, that does sound like something Ethan would say. Do you think he's alright, how bad was he hurt?" "It wasn't too bad, but if he's dumb enough to think he'll be okay without some attention, he's got another thing coming" "Kaley, i know this might be stretching it, but do you think he's up to something?" "What do you mean?" "Well, while he's made it very clear that he doesn't like the food here at the hospital" "Ethan doesn't like anything unless is smothered in cheese" "True, but he was never dumb enough to leave knowing he needs help" "Ya, hey i'll handle Ethan, just be sure to handle things on your end here" "Kaley Anne Doable, just what do you mean by handle things here? As a certified and credentialed Medical personal, i need to be aware of the all patients and am legally reasonable for their well-being" "Mom! i mean make sure everything here is in order, i'll have Ethan come by after i've talked to him and have him check out like a normal person" "Oh relax Kaley i was just messing with you. i knew what you meant, i was just reminding you that's all" Kaley sighed and walked away. Hearing her mom giggle caused her face to turn red and made her glad she was turned away. She loved her mom and dad but sometimes they were over the top.

Back at his house, Ethan had just ended his call and was about to start practicing again when he heard a girls voice behind him "Hey ninja boy heads up." He turned around and saw Kaley coming at him with a flying kick. Timing it just right, he grabbed her leg and used her own momentum to send her flying. But Kaley used that move too and was able to roll with the landing. This time she came at him all out, hoping to catch him off guard. But Ethan was already set. And once the two meet, he was able to block/evade all of her attacks. Eventuall she held out her hand to stop as she waited to catch her breathe. Ethan stayed in a defensive pose until he was sure, then let his guard down.

"Aikido, Hapkido, Ninjutsu. You have a strong set of styles there Ethan" "Don't forget Tai Chi" "You learned Tai Chi while in japan?" "Ya, its the form i use to master my Aura" "But Lord Gune said you didn't complete your Aura training. Or is he wrong?" "Well he's not wrong so much as not right enough." Kaley gave him an odd look. "I never actually started my Aura training" "Wait, then how did you learn those tricks of yours?" "Those were some tricks i picked up during training. Actually mastering your aura takes time. Time that i didn't have" "What do you mean didn't have time. You weren't at academy anymore and you didn't work then" "Well, i missed home to much. And i missed you."

Kaley smiled. Ethan was always sweet like that "As sweet as that is Ethan, you taking off from the hospital like that has a lot of people worried. Hey Wait a minute" Kaley hadn't noticed at first, but now the some time had passed. Ethan's leg seemed to be okay. He wasn't even limping. "How did you, wait don't tell me-" "My Aura" he finished. "So what can't you do with it" "I can't make fart bubbles with it" "Eww Ethan, seriously?" "Hey you asked what i can't do with it" "That's not what i- oh never mind. So have you figured out what we are going to do to beat Lord Gune and friend?" "Well, here's the thing K. i called Sensei Hayabusa and asked him a few questions. No one outside the school and the Samurai know the origins of the sword" "But Lord Gune does and so do i now. Hold the phone, Samurai still exist?" " Not in the same way they did in fuedual japan, but ya. Also where did he hear it?" "So what are you thinking?" "Sensei says he has never heard of Lord Gune's name mentioned when he has meet with the samurai, but they are so few and so scattered that its not impossible that Lord Gune is one and he or rather we, never knew until now" "So how does this help us beat him?" "i'm not worried about beating him so much as how much he knows" "Well, he doesn't know where the sword is, otherwise he would have never asked you" "But if he knows who else might be a samurai, he might be able to force them to tell him where it is. They know where it is too you know" "Somehow, from what i've learned about Samurai, they would rather die then be forced to speak against their will" "That doesn't mean they're aren't ways into getting them to give him the information willingly. He might even go so far as to try and join them so they will tell him, without realizing what they are doing" "i doubt its that easy, but i hear you" "While i too want to even the score with the silly Samurai guys, my first priority is protecting the sword and keeping its secrets hidden."

Kaley looked at Ethan, there were few times Ethan was this focused. She wasn't about to ruin this so she kept a straight face too. "Alright, i'll help you protect the sword, and you help me figure out a way to beat those guys the next time we meet" "Deal" "But first we need to go back to the hospital so you can check out like a normal person. Also epsilon told me that the police received a call about a disturbance at Jumpies Pizza. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Kaley asked suspiciously. Ethan looked down at his feet with a guilty look on his face "I-I can neither confirm or deny" he said sheepishly. "Your a terrible liar Ethan. But that's one thing about you i'm glad for. Lets go ninja boy, you need to explain to my mom why you ran off like you did" "Awwww...Man"

The next day Kaley was running laps in her PE class and thinking. They hadn't been challenged again by Lord Gune but Kaley and Ethan agreed they didn't have a lot of time. How where they going to come up with a strategy that would allow them to overcome such strong opponents? Kaley and Ethan had done this before, but this was different because their enemy was just as skilled and had a team as well. Ethan said they needed to find time to practice together, something they hadn't done since Ethan was let go from Academy. She wasn't sure when and where they could do that, even though she agreed that's what needed to happen. She finished her last lap and class was over. She went into the locker room to change when a letter fell out when she opened it. picking it up and opening it, she recognized Ethans sloppy handwriting. it read

"Simulator tonight, 11:00. meet me there." a few things crossed Kaley's mind. First, how did Ethan get into Academy without being noticed? Two she snuck into the girls locker room? gross. third, how was he going to get into academy that late at night, and open the simulator up? She almost didn't believe it, but this was Ethan's writing, so if he managed to do this, she was sure he could get in tonight. It was still weird that he snuck into the girls locker room though. Kaley would have to work on getting that idea out of her head for the rest of the day. She folded the letter up again just in time too, Melissa came in and opened up her locker right next to Kaley's.

"Whats that girl?" she asked Kaley "Just some of my notes from history class, i guess i forgot to put them away with the rest" "Oh, so what say tonight we head out and go to Jumpies Pizza? i heard a rumor that some crazy happened there the other night and i want to find out" "Oh, i can't tonight" "Why?" "I have something going on. But how about tomorrow night?" "And what is this something you are doing? is it a date?" "No, i, uh, it has to do with one of my latest missions. sorry Melissa, but i will tomorrow night. You okay with that?" Melissa eyed her suspiciously, "Alright, i guess if it has to do with you missions i understand. I think you are deliberately hiding something, but its all good. let me know how it turns out okay?" "Alright, Thanks Melissa, tomorrow night, i promise" Kaley got back into her uniform and sauntered off to her next class. Still trying to remove the idea of Ethan sneaking into the girls locker room.

Late that night Kaley, around 11:00, got out of bed and changed into her PE cloths and made her way to the simulator room. She was about to round the corner when Professor Hospin cut her off "Well, well Miss Doable, what on earth could you be doing up this late and in your PE cloths no less" Kaley was stumped "Uh" was all that she was able to say. but she hung her head and waited. "Off to meet your friend in the simulator perhaps?" the professor questioned. That made Kaley pick her head up. How did he know "You have no idea how startling it is to find out a ninja has snuck into your office undetected and asked to use the simulator room to train with his best friend. quite unnerving really" he finished with a knowing smile. Kaley smiled too "Oh actually i do professor. it really is unsettling" "Well, just be sure not to get seen by another teacher. i wouldn't want you to get in trouble Kaley" "Thank you professor" "Good luck" and with that Hospin left and Kaley made her way to the simulator.

once she got inside, she saw Ethan sitting in the center of the room cross legged. and he was glowing again, Kaley realized after her eyes adjusted to the light. Kaley was silent for a few moments, then Ethan spoke "Your aura is really soothing. you should learn how to use it yourself you know" "Uh Ethan that was kinda creepy" "Why?" "I'm still trying to get the idea of you sneaking into the girls locker room of my head. Then you said that just now." Ethan was silent for a minute.

"Well, what would you have done?" "Maybe you could have, oh i don't know, put it in my locker or something" "Ethan, if i ever catch you trying to get into my locker i will personally tie you up with nano-steel cord and hang you from the roof of the dorm buildings. am i understood?" Ethan said in a perfect imitation of Kaley's voice. She was speechless for a moment. "End quote" Ethan finished as he got up and turned around. Kaley took a moment, trying to remember when she said that. It was the end of first semster at academy. Ethan and tried to get in because he heard the Ka-ummincator go off and she wasn't around, it was an embarrassing scenario when Kaley walked up and her and Clair had been arguing up to that point.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't the easiest decision to make, but it was still weird" "I'm just grateful there was no one in there, i was smart enough to have gone ninja but if i was caught-" "Okay before it gets that far, lets start practicing" "Okay, so Sensei Hayabusa always said in order to work together, you must be one with each other. i still have no idea what that means" "Well, i think it means we have to be able to move as one, act as one, and be able to know when we need to help each other" "Great, so how do we do that?" "Well... ya i don't either." Kaley and Ethan were silent again. being apart for so long even made it hard to know how to work together. But finally Ethan spoke up again

"so i think to start we should run a simulation together, that might help us get an idea of what we need to work on" "One problem Ethan if we start up the simulator, someone will notice and we will get caught" "Right, so what should we do?" "May i make a suggestion?" Professor Hospin startled them both. "Professor, what, i mean why, uh" "Two people working together as one is more than just teamwork, it is being of one mind, knowing what the other is doing and how to react to their actions. To that end i suggest you fight each other" "What?" "And as you fight, look at what the other is doing. Consider what how they move and flow, then see how they react to your movements. Then you will know how to help the other and cover for them when they need it."

Kaley and Ethan were silent. Professor Hospin was always wise and insightful, but this was a whole other level of wisdom. One he only showed when his students really needed it. "Wow uh thanks professor" "Ya, hunh if i didn't know better, that sounds like something another teacher i have would say" "Just because you are the youngest ninja Ethan doesn't mean you are the only one. Good luck you two, and try not to stay up too late, you need your sleep after all" "Okay thanks professor" "Ya, hey wait Pro-" Ethan called but he already stepped out and the door closed behind him. "Did the professor say what i think he did?" Ethan asked "I think so, but how could he..." Kaley trailed off.

They both stared at the door for some time until Kaley finally spoke up again. "Well, i guess we should do as he said. What do you say Ethan? You did want to challenge me if i recall correctly" "Ya i remember. so K, do you think you can handle all this ninja?" Ethan said with his stupid silly grin that could always make Kaley smile "Bring it on ninja boy, i'm ready for you." Ethan's grin remained on his face as he took up stance, and Kaley took her stance. She already knew he mostly played defense with a focus on staying out of the way, but she also knew his style of offense relayed on using the opponents own momentum against them, which was the basis of Aikido and Hapkido. While ninjutsu gave him an offensive bite that could throw an opponent off. So Kaley wanted to be careful when she attacked, knowing full well he could turn things around given the time. She paced around him trying to find and opening.

Ethan, at the same time studied Kaley, he knew he was matched by pure skill, as Kaley and nearly mastered all 20 of her forms of marial arts. But he new she loved to attack, often times overwhelming an opponent with strikes and blows. And when she saw she was in trouble, she would analyze and adapt. Switching forms to best counter her opponents style. Trying to see if Ethan could catch her off guard, He settled into a defensive stance from his Tai Chi and waited for a brief second. Then launched into a attack form with ninjutsu, and it worked. For the first few minutes. Kaley had been expecting him to wait for her attack as was his strength but instead the sudden onslaught forced her to retreat, with Ethan on her heels.

Kaley kept giving way to Ethan's attack until he over-committed, a round house kick with his left leg. Ethan was right side dominate. She grabbed his leg and tossed him, like he did her the other day. the change was so sudden that Ethan couldn't get away. He took a range of kicks punches and other blows until Kaley knocked him away. But he quickly recovered and settled in to his Tai chi defense, where he excelled. Kaley's standard attacks weren't getting through, so she switched styles and was able to get around Ethan's defense, but in a strange, but not unusual for Ethan twist, he switched to a semi-attack counter style that forced Kaley to slow her attack speed.

After trading blows for a few seconds, they each threw a punch at each other at the same time and their fists collided. The boney smack that followed forced both Kaley and Ethan to stop and back off. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! that was smarts" Ethan wined. "Now you know how i feel when me and Shekira smashed heads" Kaley put in. "Ya but that was, okay never-mind" "Mmhm" Kaley huffed as she shock her hand and grimaced. "Alright, lets talk about what needs to change. how about you attack for starters" "Whats wrong with my attack?!" "You over-commit, leaving yourself open" "This coming from the girl who doesn't know how to play defense" "Hey that's all you do is play defense" Kaley shot back. "Wrong, i know how to do both" "You just don't know how to do it right" "What is that suppose to mean?" Ethan growled.

Kaley and Ethan stared at each other for a while until the sweat on their faces formed little puddles on the ground. Finally they both realized what had just happened. "Did we just have a fight because we think the other sucks?" "i wouldn't say sucks, but ya i think so." they both felt kinda stupid for a moment until Ethan spoke "Sorry about that K, i know you are just trying to help" "It might of had something to do with the fact we just about broke each others hands" "Maybe, but still i'm sorry" "Me too, alright so where should we start?" "Well for one thing i think you should develop a good defense K. You focus to much on offense and don't give yourself room. If you can hit your opponent, chances are your enemy can too" "Ya i do tend to get a little one sided" "That's why i think you should choose Tai Chi. And the advantage you could get from your aura would be great too" "What can my Aura do exactly, aside from the little tricks i could pick up along the way?" "Well, its hard to say exactly. because every aura is different, they each have their own unique abilities and manifestations. My aura is a healing and defensive type. Which allows me to create shields and block stuff with it. And as you learned, i can heal with it, a little anyways. Your aura is different. On the surface it seems to be smooth, stable and calm. But underneath it contains a fiery energy that could explode at any minute. While you would have to practice with it to really figure out what it can do, all auras can do a few things" "Like your scanning thing?" "Right"

"Okay Ethan, my turn. you seem to have a pretty good balance of attack and defense, however when you shift back and forth, you become to focused on one or the other. But you do have a really good trick when you combine your defense style with a more offensive stance. you have a countering style that is hard to beat. you should focus on trying to make that better" "Okay so now what?" "Well, you know Tai Chi, i don't so why not you start teaching me some?" "Okay, well the first thing to remember Tai Chi is about focusing your energy, as Sensei Hayabusa told me. Lets start with some basic moves to get warmed up.

Kaley collapsed into her bed about two and a half hours later, and was asleep before she hit the pillow. While Ethan took a shuttle home and slept a little on the ride back. But was in bed as fast as he could when he got home. They both knew this was the beginning of a long week.

Over the course of the next two weeks Ethan and Kaley made it a happen to practice in the simulation room together at night. No matter how hard the other tried, Ethan could never beat Kaley and Kaley could never beat Ethan. But they grew stronger and their teamwork improved day by day. But finally it happened. Kaley was at Jumpies pizza one night with Melissa and the two of them were listening to the rumors that people were still telling about what happened the night Ethan showed up still in his ninja gear.

"Huh, if i didn't know better i would say it was Ethan that scared everyone coming here that night. Crazy huh Kaley?" Melissa wisely observed. "Alright, don't tell anybody this, but it was Ethan. We had just gotten back from a mission and Ethan hadn't changed out of his gear when he came he. Or so he told me" "So my guess your business the other day was with him?" "Ya" "So what were you two doing? rumor is that someone is up late using the simulator for something. Is that you?" " Again you can't tell anyone, like seriously, if we are caught a lot of people will be in trouble, not just Ethan and Me okay?" "My lips are sealed" "Thanks Melissa."

Suddenly the Ka-ummicator beeped "Epsilon let me guess what this scenario is" "Our mysterious Lord Shogun sent a challenge again. You think you two are up for it?" "We are more than ready. When and Where?" "Same time, but down by the docks this time" "Huh, alright i'll call Ethan we are moving. Sorry Melissa i gotta jet" Kaley said as epsilon signed off. "You go girl, be safe okay?" Kaley took off and headed out the door. Melissa sat there for a minute and thought to herself "I wonder will those two ever just give up and kiss already?"

Late that night Kaley and Ethan made their way threw the docks. With Ethan trained as a ninja and his uniform allowing him to nearly disappear in the dark, they decided to go with that. Kaley would draw out Lord Gune and Hiroshi then Ethan would come in with a surprise attack. "K you still on" Ethan's voice came over the headset. "Ya i'm still here. See anything?" "No, but over the years the Samurai adapted to fighting the ninja so they know how to be sneaky too. be careful" "you too"

She continued to scan her surroundings while she moved. But faint movement out of the corner of Kaley's left eye got her attention. Then the telltale hum of the vibro-blade told her to duck and flip away. When she did, Lord Gune was right behind the sword. "Greetings Miss Doable, i certainly hope you will not disappoint us again" "Just you watch and find out" "Ah yes, and where is your cowardly little ninja friend Ethan i wonder. Trying to get the drop on us perhaps?" "He was indeed master" called out Hiroshi and Ethan's form came flying from out of the dark. "Ethan! Are you okay?" "Ya just next time lets try a little harder to be sneakier"

Before she could respond hiroshi charged and went swinging for Ethan. "Switch" He called and rolled to the left to engage Lord Gune. With a grim smile on her face, Kaley calmly blocked his sword and threw a punch that landed right on his jaw. the blow forced him back and Kaley went forward and started attacking, but with her new form of Tai Chi, she wasn't struggling to be on defense when Hiroshi attacked. So she didn't need to switch forms as often but she did anyway, just to keep him guessing. Mean while Ethan was having an easier time against Lord Gune then last time as well. His new found style of the mix of Tai Chi's defense mixed with the offensive form of ninjitsu really worked, especially against Lord Gune.

But as he fought, Ethan began to move faster and faster. to the point of Ethan was almost vanishing from sight. Finally Ethan took off and Lord Gune turned around in circles to try and find him. But he turned just in time to watch as Ethan smashed the butt end of his staff into his chest and threw him backward. While Lord Gune was down, Ethan stopped to ponder what was going on. He was glowing with his green aura, while he had no control over that, the weird part was he did feel like he was controling his speed. "Is this my aura?" He thought to himself.

By now Lord Gune had stood up and started speaking "It seems you have learned much since last time, but you have that much more to still see." He then gripped his saber with both hands and closed his eyes in concentration. Then two forms of himself that were an orange color appeared and charged him. "Woah" Ethan cried as he dodged them. With his new found speed he avoid one but the other crashed into him and the blast knocked him away. But Kaley, who had just broken away from Hiroshi turned her attention to Lord Gune. While Ethan took him head on, as his form and weapon choice allowed him to do so, Kaley used a hit and run strategy again and this time, thanks to the trainning with Ethan, it was far easier.

Ethan hopped back up, broke his staff into the nunchukes, and spun and struck Hiroshi, who was trying to hit him from behind. "I thought Samurai were too honorable to hit a man from behind, but you aren't a samurai yet so anything goes right?" "You know nothing of honor foreigner" he slurred. Kaley's relentless pounding had taken its toll. His attacks were obviously slow and sloppy. So in a few moves he was down.

Back over to Ethan and Kaley, Lord Gune was just about finished. Kaley had landed many strong blows and was backpedelling to get room. "You have done well, but you two had no idea how powerful i am" he snarled and put his hands together. Then a ball of orange aura energy started to form in the space between. "Ethan, what is he doing?" "I have no idea but its bad" "Well i gathered that." Kaley finished as she tried t think of what to do. she then had an idea. pulling out her grapple gun she looked at Ethan and called out "Ethan, catch" and fired. He grabbed the hook and gave her a questioning look. "Spin" was all she said and started running in a circle around him. Ethan started pulling Kaley faster and faster. But no matter how fast, she was keeping up. in fact she was also glowing. A firey red aura tailed behind her like a mane, and she continued to speed up.

By now Lord Gune had almost finished what he was doing and Ethan took notice. "K!" he cried "Now' she answered. Ethan yanked hard one more time and slung Kaley at Lord Gune, who looked up to see a girl flying toward him, with bright red eyes instead of their normal green. Her fist connected and he was launched backward. Through a dozen or so shipping containers behind him. And the Ball of Aura went straight into the sky and detonated harmlessly. the explosion forcing Ethan and Kaley to shield themselves. Once the dust settled, they took a chance to survey the damage. A few shipping containers and spots on the ground where Ethan had taken off using his super speed had created small craters in the concrete.

"Well, that was a thing" Ethan pointed out "That is one way to put it. So what do you think that was?" "Lord Gune's thing or ours?" "Uh, both" "I guess it was our Aura, but i just, well" "Ya i hear you it was weird to be sure" "So now what?" "Well i guess we need to call the police to make sure these two end up behind bars" "Aww... can't we just leave them hear to wallow in their humilation and defeat?" "They can do that in prison, come on Ninja boy" "Okay."

The following night Kaley and Ethan were talking "So it definitely our Auras that caused our power boasts?" "That's what Master Hayabusa said so ya i think so" "Well, i think we have a lot more firepower on our end now. Since we unlocked our auras" "Ya, i think it was because of how hard we worked together. Thanks K" "Back at you ninja boy. So you doing anything?" "Ya, i'm on the way to the movies. Christina and I are going to see Watchdogs." "Okay, have fun" "Later K."

Ethan signed off and so did Kaley. She felt a little disappointed, she wanted to go watch that movie with him, but it wasn't a big deal. Ethan was excited that someone had finally saw just how great his 'Ethantude' was and decided they wanted some of it. But she was too tired, so she crawled into bed and turned off the last thoughts were just how lucky it was the her and Ethan had helped each other, as always, before she finally went to sleep.


End file.
